Because I love you
by Snowman23
Summary: While playing outside in Lothering, young teenage Hawke and her siblings come across a young mage who is on the run after his first escape attempt from the circle of Magi. Family duty and loyalty will be tested if they decide to help this young apostate.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a peaceful summer day and nearing harvest season for the small village of Lothering. Their annual harvest festival was in full swing. There were long golden banners hanging from all the buildings and linking to one another to symbolize the wheat they grew and the cooperation of the entire village during the harvest season. There were people dancing in the streets, music playing from a travelling band set up in the village square, chantry priestesses walking through the crowds to collect donations or spreading the word of the maker. Leandra and Malcolm Hawke were walking hand in hand from booth to booth, sampling all the fine foods and treats from the many booths set up around the village square. Their young teenage kids; Marian, Carver and Bethany, were not with them. Malcolm and Leandra let them run free and enjoy their time in Lothering, as they lived on a farm on the outskirts of the village itself. The only rule was that they play amongst themselves, playing with kids their own age brought the risk of Marian or Bethany's 'gift' of magic being discovered.

Though constant moving and secrecy made it near impossible for any of the children to make friends anyhow, so they happily played hide and seek, just the three of them. Carver was 'it' and was counting to thirty up against the windmill just outside of Lothering. Bethany was hiding in the nearby wheat field and giggling to herself. Marian Hawke was running around searching for a place. She soon came up to a cave on the other side of a small hill next to the small wheat field. She rubbed her chin and thought for a moment.

There used to be a small spider nest here, wasn't there? Marian thought to herself. Though by small she meant less than a dozen in number. The spiders in Ferelden were giant in size and as larger as wolves, or even humans in some cases. But the town guard had wiped the nest out, or so she had overheard from the villagers. She smiled as she remembered Carvers phobia of spiders, and the fuss he made when he thought they were playing too near the spiders nest.

But, with the spiders gone, this would be the perfect place for Marian to hide. Carver would never go near it and she'd be the winner. She then began to make her way towards the small cave. But as she got closer, she heard a rather strange sound. It sounded like… someone crying. Curious, she decided to investigate and jogged the rest of the way. Once she reached the mouth of the cave, she bent down and looked inside.

In the back of the cave, she spotted a young boy, possibly around her own age. He was trembling, hugging his knees to his chest and crying softly. A closer look showed that he was wearing a blue tattered robe, a pair of brown boots and a hooded cloak or cape that was covered in mud, grass and bits of tree branches. Marians kind heart went out to the boy.

"Hey… are you all right?" She said softly.

The young boy looked up at Marian kneeling in the cave entrance and he gasped in horror. He backed up until he hit the back of the cave wall. Terrified and trapped, the young boy open one of his palms and a small burning ball of fire appeared. This he held in a threatening manner that showed he meant to throw it.

"S-stay back! Leave me alone! I won't go back!"

_H-he's a mage!_ Hawke thought in delight. Her heart began to beat faster, but she wasn't scared at all, rather, she was excited. She had never seen another mage, other than her sister and father, in her entire life. Many thoughts were running through her mind; What's he like? Where's he from? What's his name? How talented is he in magic?

The young boy saw that the girl still hadn't moved, despite his threat. He then drew his hand further back and hurled is fireball towards her. She simply smiled and leaned to the right. The small fireball flew clear past her and impacted against the grass a short distance behind her. Marian looked back and watch the explosion and chuckled.

"Not bad, boy. Though it was still quite small and not very powerful at all. I doubt it would have hurt me, even if it did manage to hit me."

The young mage boy was surprised, his threats usually worked in the past. He'd show his magical powers and everyone, kids or adults, would run away screaming _'Apostate! Apostate!'_. The young boy shook his head.

"I-I wasn't trying to hit you… I just wanted to scare you…"

Just then, "Marian! Marian!" Marian Hawkes' younger brother and sister screamed as they came running over the small hill together. They saw her kneeling next to a small cave entrance and Carver grabbed a hold of Bethany and trembled.

Marian waved her hand at him. "It's alright, Little Carver, the spiders are long gone… But, something much more interesting inhabits this cave now!"

Marian then held her hand out to the young apostate boy. "It's alright! You can come out now. We won't hurt you, we promise!"

The courage that this young girl showed him, combined with her kind voice, convinced the young mage to trust her. He then held out his hand and took the young and welcoming girls hand. He stood up slowly, his legs were tired and sore from running so hard and kneeling for so long. Still, the girl helped him the entire way. He then stood up fully and looked at the two other kids standing behind the young helpful girl. Both were definitely young than himself, but similar in appearance to the helpful girl his own age. They had to be siblings, he thought.

Carver and Bethany looked the young boy over as their sister stood next to him. Bethany held her hands in front of her chest and frowned. "Poor boy… He looks so tired and hungry…"

Though Carver was younger, he stood in front of his twin sister, Bethany, and held his arm in front of her protectively. "Careful… We don't even know who he is."

Marian shook her head and waved her hand. "Relax, Carver. He means no harm. He's just a young, hungry and frightened mage who-"

"What? He's a mage?" Carver shouted out loud. He then drew his small toy sword from his belt and pointed it at the young mage boy. "Careful! If he's a mage, then he may be from the circle tower! That would mean that he's an 'Upholstery'."

Bethany tilted her head, "A what?"

"You know, an 'Apostrophe'!"

Marian rolled her eyes, "Makers breath, Carver, it's 'Apostate'!"

Carver blushed, "W-well, you know what I meant!"

Marian shook her head disappointedly, "Still, how can you treat him so coldly? Need I remind you-"

Carver held his hand up to Marian, "Shh! Be quiet! You know Fathers rules!"

Carver then took a step towards the young mage while still holding one arm in front of Bethany protectively. He swung his sword through the air in an attempt to scare him away. "Get out of here! Leave!"

The young mage boy backed up a step or two, but Marian held onto him and prevented him from backing up any further. She then moved him behind herself and shielded him.

"That's enough, Carver. I mean it!"

Bethany grabbed onto Carvers shoulders from behind, "Carver, don't scare him! It's not nice!"

Carver looked back at Bethany, "B-but, Fathers rules! You know we can't-"

He stopped as soon as he felt something grab his wooden sword and looked forward to see Marian holding it and glaring at him. Her fist then burst into flames and burned his toy sword to ashes in a matter of seconds. The remains fell to the ground and landed in a small blackened pile.

"Back. Off. Carver." Marian warned.

The young mage boy gasped, "Y-you… You're a mage!"

Marian turned back to the boy and smiled brightly, "Yes, I am! Just like you!"

Bethany stepped forward, "So am I!" she said happily.

Marian then stood next to Bethany and wrapped her arm around and her. "Bethany, go and get the picnic basket and bring it back here."

Bethany nodded with a grin, "Of course."

As she ran off to retrieve it, Marian walked up to the young mage and offered her hand once again. "It's alright, you can trust us! We only want to help you!"

Marian meant every word of it, but Carver looked unsure, "Sister, no… We can't. Father said-"

Marian turned and placed her index finger against Carvers lips and stopped him. "Shhh… We just can't leave a fellow mage out here. Look at him, Carver… He looks absolutely starved and freezing!"

Carver then leaned towards Marian and placed his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "What if he's from the circle tower… where the templar's live!"

Marian shrugged, "So what if he is? All I'm suggesting is that we feed him and help him warm back up. Is that so much to ask?"

Carver rubbed the back of his neck, "W-well, no… But-"

Before he could finished, Bethany came running back over the small hill with the picnic basket now in hand. "I've got it, sister! I've got the basket!"

Marian then walked past Carver, "Good! Bring it over here!" Marian said as she walked over to the nearby stream, holding onto the young mage and leading him along as well. The three apostates then sat down on a fallen log together and Marian opened the basket and looked inside. There were three sandwiches inside, along with pieces of chopped up strawberries and other delicious pieces of fruit. The young mage boys stomach growled loudly as he looked into the basket. Marian and Bethany laughed together.

Marian then held the basket out to him. "Go on, take whatever you like!"

Bethany nodded in agreement, "We have more than enough!"

The young boy reached in and plucked out one of the meat sandwiches and bit into it three times in rapid succession and chew them loudly and hungrily. He moaned in ecstasy as he chewed. The girls couldn't fathom how long it must have been since he last ate anything resembling real food. But they were so excited that neither asked any of the questions that were lingering in the backs of their minds. This boy was after all, a mage, like themselves. Bethany took out a handful of strawberries and ate them one by one. Marian took out an apple and munched on it as she watched the young mage eat the entire sandwich, then a handful of fruit and cheese rapaciously.

Marian chuckled, then asked, "So… what's your name?"

The young boys eye shifted left and right nervously. He then swallowed the bit of fruit he had in his out and replied, "Uh… It's… Anders…"

Bethany squinted suspiciously, "That took quite a while…"

Marian nodded, "Is that your real name?"

Anders shifted uncomfortably, "W-well… No…"

"Oh, so it's a nickname then! Alright, you can call me '_**Hawke**_' from now on!" Marian said cheerfully.

"I can't think of anything good, so just call me 'Sunshine'! My father always said my smile was as bright as the sun!"

And for the first time since their meeting, young Anders smiled and chuckled along with the two new apostate girls he had just met. "Alright… Hawke… Sunshine!"

But as the three young apostates laughed and ate together, Carver was sitting up on the nearby hilltop. He was on guard duty and made sure no one interrupted the young mages before as they got to know one another. He looked on jealously as Anders chatted and finished up the rest of the picnic baskets contents with his two mage sisters.

_That was my meal! And Anders ate it all!_ Carver thought angrily.

A few moments later, he then came back down as soon as he saw all three of them stand up and dust off their dresses and trousers. Anders bowed gratefully.

"Thanks for the meal… I haven't eaten in days…"

"Really? Why not?" Bethany asked.

Marian shrugged, "That's not important right now." She walked up to Anders. "It'll be night time soon, do you have a place to stay?"

Anders rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment "The ditch…"

Marian looked over at Bethany and raised an eyebrow. She nodded and looked at Anders, "You'll come with us! We know a place you can stay!"

"That's right, it may not be much, but you can stay in our barn for the night!" Marian kindly offered.

"O-oh, no! I couldn't possibly ask-"

"It's alright, you can trust us, Anders. We're the same after all… Well, most of us." Marian said as she looked over at Carver.

"I heard that!" Carver said in offense.

"Ok… if it's alright with you…" Anders said nervously.

Marian put her arm around Anders and began to lead him back towards the farmstead, "It's not a problem at all. Just come with us and we'll help you to-"

Carver then grabbed a hold of Marians sleeve and pulled her off to the side. Marian sighed, "Keep going, Bethany! I'll catch up!" She then turned back to Carver, "What?"

"Don't, Marian! We can't-"

"Like I said, call me '_**Hawke**_' from now on! I kind of like it!"

"Fine, Hawke. Anders is an apostate…"

"So? Bethany and I are as well, in case you've forgotten."

"That's not what I mean!"

"Oh come on, Carver. Don't spoil my fun! I've never met another mage my age before! Besides, it's only one night! He'll be gone before mother or father ever find out, I promise."

Carver gave up, "Fine… whatever…"

Marian squealed in delight and hugged Carver tightly, "Thank you! I knew you'd understand!" She then ran to catch up with Bethany and Anders.

Still, Carver wasn't convinced. Rather, he was worried. Marian was the eldest, so why wasn't she able to see what Carver saw? What if Anders was from the circle tower… Then not only would he be an apostate, but he'd be a runaway. And Carver knew just who would be chasing after him in that case… the Templars. If this was the case, then the danger to the family was extreme. Still, Carver didn't know much about this young mage. He decided to wait and see what would happen next. But if the danger to his sisters or the family became too great, then he'd have no choice but to let either mother or father now about it. He wouldn't put their safety ahead of this new strangers.


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival of the black rider

**Chapter 1- Arrival of the black rider**

The sun was rising in the small town of Lothering, and it looked like it was going to be another clear and sunny day. Downstairs in the Hawke household, Leandra was in the kitchen making breakfast. Her husband, Malcolm was helping her by setting the table. She then finished mixing the porridge in the large metal pot above the fireplace and gave it one last tap of the wooden spoon against the rim, to shake off any excess bits. She dried her hands against her white apron, then walked towards the hallway staircase, where her children were most likely still sleeping. She cleared her throat a few times, getting ready to yell. It was what she had to do to get them up, they loved to sleep for as long as they could.

Then the most surprising thing happened. Hawke and Bethany ran past her with surprising energy and giggled the whole way. They only paused to look over their shoulders and shout, "Morning, Mom! Morning, Mom!"

Carver was much quieter, and snuck around his mother as she stared in disbelief at her two over energetic daughters. He simply released a simple, "Unn…" and a nod of his head as he walked past.

Leandra scratched her head, "Did I miss something, Marian… Since when did you all get up this early?"

Hawke was scooping porridge into her wooden bowl, but turned to her mother, "Carver, Bethany and I don't remember the last time we were ever up to see an actual sunrise, Mother! Thought that today could be the day. Oh, and call me 'Hawke' from now on, ok?"

As soon as her bowl was filled to the rim, she began scooping heaping spoonfuls into Bethany's awaiting bowl. Leandra looked over at Malcolm, to see what he thought of his daughters strange attitudes. He just smiled and shrugged.

"Good, then that means that we can get an early start to the day, Marian." Malcolm replied with a chuckle.

"Father! I said to call me 'Hawke' from now on! " Marian complained. Malcolm just chuckled and shook his head.

Carver sighed, his father always started magic lessons with them right after breakfast, when their chances of being seen were the lowest. But to his surprise, Hawke waved him over with a smile. Carver tilted his head curiously, then went over to the fireplace. She pulled his bowl out of his hand and began scooping huge spoonfuls of porridge into it. At the same time, she replied, "Sorry, Father… But today we want to hang out with Carver. As sort of a brother and sisters type of day, ok?"

"Uh… ok. I suppose there's no harm in-" Malcolm said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Great, thanks!" Hawke said as she and Bethany darted out the front door with their porridge bowls in hand.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Leandra shouted with her hands against the doorframe.

"Sorry, Mom! We want to eat outside today!" Hawke shouted as she and Bethany headed for the barn. Leandra then stepped back just as the door came swinging back and nearly hit in the face. It banged loudly against the frame a few times from being carelessly closed. Leandra sighed and was in the middle of running a hand through her hair, but then felt Carver squeeze past her. He had two hands on his wooden bowl, being more careful than his own sisters as not to spill. "I'm going too, Mother."

"Alright… But… You're all acting so strange today." Leandra complained to the air, as her kids were already gone from the house and out of earshot.

"Kids…" Malcolm said with a smile. He then got up with his wooden bowl in hand and made his way over to the fireplace. But as soon as he got there and lifted up the wooden scoop, he discovered that the entire pot was empty. There was barely a spoonful of porridge left. He then walked over to the stove, opened it and discovered that all of the biscuits were gone as well.

He turned to his wife and shook his head. Leandra just laughed, "Kids… We'll forgive them, Malcolm. They're still growing, you know." She said as she took the spoon from him, then turned to the pantry, "Sit tight, I'll fix you up some eggs."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hawke, Bethany and Carver were hurriedly making their way towards the barn. Hawke handed her bowl to Bethany as soon as she got to the large sliding door. She spit into her two palms and rubbed them together. She then opened the sliding door and spotted Anders covered up in a grey wool blanket. He was curled up like a cat and sleeping peacefully on the pile of hay provided last night.<p>

"Aww… He looks so peaceful." Said Bethany.

Hawke looked back and smirked, "Did you bring the extra bowl?"

Bethany smiled, handed Hawke her own bowl and brought her other hand out from behind her back. "Yep! I managed to swipe it without being seen by either mother or father!" she boasted. "I should have been a thief, instead of a mage!"

Hawke rolled her eyes, "As if being born a mage wasn't hard enough, Bethany. We don't need the extra risk of having a thief in the family."

Carver then entered the barn, "Wait… You didn't really want to spend the day with me, did you?" Carver concluded as he looked over at Anders, still asleep, "You just wanted to see him…"

Hawke sighed, "Settle down, Carver. This is the first time we've ever got to spend time with another apostate our own age."

"Please don't be jealous… We may never get this chance again." Bethany added.

Hawke then rushed up to Bethany, took the other wooden bowl out of her hands and poured a quarter of her own bowl into the empty one. She then took Bethany's full brimming bowl and poured a quarter of her portion into the empty bowl, lastly she did so with Carvers bowl. Now all four bowls had an equal amount of porridge in them.

Hawke carefully tip-toed her way over to the sleeping apostate, Anders, and shook him awake.

"Mmm… Morning already?" Anders asked as he rolled onto his back and stretched his arms and legs out while yawning.

"Yep, it's another day. _**'Time to wake up and face it'**_… as Father would say." Hawke said teasingly. She then held the bowl out to Anders. He bit his bottom lip nervously, then took it. She seemed to be a very trust worthy person after all.

"Carver, keep a look out while we eat!" Hawke ordered as she took up a seating position next to Anders. Bethany naturally took up a position on the other side. She playfully shoved Anders softly and laughed. Hawke joined in as well. Finally, so did Anders. They all then began to dig into their porridge, chatting in between bites.. Carver jealously looked on, grumbled and took up a seat by the barn window and watched the house and surrounding outside area.

As Anders was scooping up the last of his porridge into his mouth, he paused with the wooden spoon in his mouth and a tear came trickling out of his eye. Hawke took notice right away, "What's wrong?"

Anders wiped the tear away, "I… I remember my mother making me porridge like this… Before I was taken away from her."

"They don't serve food like this in the circle?" Bethany inquired.

Anders shook his head, "No… It's very different. Each morning we're all called to the mess hall and the meals are made by the towers cooks, whom we never get to see or even speak to. The quality of the food… cannot be compared to this either. Also, we have to eat at the same time and in the same room with the Templar's for every meal. Even then they glare at us and keep a close watch, making even meal times an uncomfortable experience." Anders recalled with a shudder.

Marian nodded as she ate, "I see… I'm sorry to hear that. But you can relax while you're with us!"

Bethany nodded, "Yeah! We won't glare at you or anything while we share a meal together… Well… most of us won't" she said as she looked over at an already glaring Carver, as did Hawke and Anders. But they playfully laughed it off. But Carver didn't.

Carver grunted angrily, turned and looked out the barn window. He scooped a spoonful of porridge into his mouth and chewed on it loudly. His sisters and Anders continued laughing together.

Still, Carver angrily thought, _I can't believe she lied to Mother and Father… about wanting to spend time with me… when they only used me to spend time with him… an apostate… from the circle tower._

Carver looked back at his sisters and the apostate as they continued eating and chatting together, _What does he have that I don't…_ he thought jealously, _My sisters never laugh with me like this…_

* * *

><p>As soon as they were done eating, Hawke collected the bowls from everyone and started for the barn doors. Before she left, she turned back to Anders, "We don't want you to leave just yet!" She called out, "Stay with us for a little while longer, please…"<p>

Anders looked out at the window and checked on the sun, it had barely risen and would give light to Ferelden for a long time yet. He could always continue his journey later on in the day. He swallowed hard, "W-well.. I guess I could stay… for a while longer."

Bethany clapped her hands together happily, "Excellent! There's still so much we want to show you!"

Hawke nodded, "Right! Come to town with us when I get back! We want to show you what it's like to be free from the tower and enjoy the things that my sister and I get to enjoy everyday!"

"Go to town? I don't think that's wise. The risk is-" Anders started.

"Nonsense!" Hawke interrupted, "Just wait here for a moment!"

* * *

><p>Hawke then rushed back to the house with the four bowls stacked in her hands. She then entered the house and dumped the bowls into the water tub for her mother to clean later. But before she could leave, her mother called out to her, "Finished already?" she asked as she entered the kitchen, "I guess that mean's that you're ready for your Father's less-"<p>

"Sorry, Mother!" Hawke interrupted, "But Caver, Bethany and I are going into town right now. Then we'll be hanging out together for the rest of the day. Is that alright?"

Leandra tilted her head, but soon replied, "W-well… I guess so… But you and Bethany are usually always so eager to spend time with your father and learn-"

"Oh! Before I leave… I have a favour to ask!" Hawke announced as she re-entered the house and stood in front of her mother with her hands held together, "Can Carver, Bethany and I have some coin to spend in Lothering? The festival is still going on and we'd like to buy some treats and sweets."

"Well, It's kind of early this month to be asking for-"

"Please, Mother!" Hawke pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Leandra reached forward and caressed her daughters cheek, "You always know just how to convince me…"

She then reached into a leather pouch tied to her waist and counted out an equal amount of silvers and dumped them into her daughters awaiting hands, "There you go! Don't spend it all it one place! Or on yourself, Hawke!"

Marian Hawke laughed, "You… called me '_**Hawke**_'"

Leandra smiled as she rubbed the top of her daughters head, "You're always ask me to, my little Hawke."

"Thank you… Mother…" Hawke said as she ran up to her mother and hugged her around the waist. She then backed up towards the doors, "We probably won't be back until this evening! But I will watch out for everyone, I promise!"

Just before she reached the door, her mother shouted for her, "Wait! Hawke!"

Hawke turned around as she dumped all the coins into her pocket, "Hmmm? What is it, Mother?"

Leandra raised all of the bowls out of the soapy pot, then let them fall back down as she counted, "One… two… three… four…" She then turned back to Hawke, "Why did you take four bowls out there? Weren't there only three of you?"

Hawke's eyes darted back and forth as she nervously scratched the back of her head and stuttered as she thought of what to say, "O-oh, w-well… uhh… I…" Hawke stuttered, "W-we… yes, w-we found a stray outside and wanted to feed him as well!"

"A stray?" Leandra said, she then sighed, "Oh no… Please don't tell me that you brought back another stray dog or cat with you…"

"Not really…" Hawke said softly.

"What?"

Hawke shook her head while grinning, "Nothing!" she replied innocently.

She then began to walk back towards the door with her hands held behind her back, "Anyways, the three of us are leaving now! And with all the coin that you've given us, we'll buy lunch while we're in Lothering! But we'll be back for supper! We promise!" Hawke announced as she ran out the door.

Malcolm then entered the kitchen from the bathroom hallway, "What was that all about?" he asked.

Leandra shook her head, then wrapped her arms around her husbands neck, "Nothing," she replied while looking deep into Malcolm's eyes, "But it looks like we'll have the house all to ourselves for once! You won't have to take the girls out for lessons, and I won't have to watch over Carver for a whole day! So let's make the most of it!"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow as he smiled, then locked lips with his beloved wife and kissed her long and passionately. Leandra then took his hand and led him towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>A short while later, the Hawke sisters, Anders and Carver were reaching the outskirts of Lothering. But they all hesitated at the tree line. "Alright, we're here! Now let's go into town!"<p>

Carver grabbed her by the arm just as she was about to lead, "Wait! You want to go into town with him? A runaway apostate?" Carver asked.

Bethany shrugged, "So… What's the problem?"

Carver groaned loudly, "He may have Templar's searching for him! What if they're in town today?"

Bethany rubbed her hands together nervously, then looked over at her sister for both her opinion and an answer. Hawke thought for a few moments, then sighed, "You're right… I guess _**we**_ can't go into town. It's too risky for us."

Carver exhaled in relief, "That's good, then let's-"

Hawke then set her whole coin pouch into Carvers hands, then turned to Anders, "Tell me, do you ever get to eat treats or sweets in the tower?" she inquired.

Anders shook his head, "Rarely… We don't have many special occasions in the tower. Even when we do, we're not served fancy candy or anything special."

"I see," Hawke then turned to Carver and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Listen, little brother. I want you to go into town and go to all of the stalls and buy as many sweets as you can, then come right back here! Don't spare a single silver!"

Carver was already glaring at Hawke, "What? I took your advice, Carver. None of us mages will go into town today. But you aren't a mage. You've got nothing to worry about. We'll even eat out here in the forest, away from Lothering. See how careful we're being, little Carver?"

"But, I-"

Hawke and Bethany had already turned back to Anders and sat with him on top of a fallen log and began talking, completely oblivious to Carver now. Carver grumbled, squeezed the money pouched between his hands tightly, then headed into town as he was told to.

_Stupid sister… spending time with that stupid mage boy. Making me run stupid errands…_ He complained to the air.

* * *

><p>Soon, Carver had a large bag of candy and other sweets wrapped in a paper bag and was checking on the last stall in the town square. As he was searching, however, he heard a horse whinnying loudly. He turned just in time to see a black horse rear up on it's hind legs, and a black rider pulling on the reigns, attempting to calm it.<p>

Once the rider in black armour and a black helmet had the horse back under control, he jumped down from the saddle. His entire plate armour set rattled and clanked loudly. The villagers all went about their normal business as the rider approached. Carver gulped nervously and turned back to the stall and pretended to browse.

"I'm… looking… for an apostate." The black rider announced loudly, though hardly any of the villagers paid him any mind as they continued on about their business. "A young apostate… from the nearby circle of Magi tower..."

Carver's heart beat loudly in his chest and within his ears, it couldn't possibly be Anders that he was talking about, could it?

He quickly paid for the last of the candy treats and dumped them into the bag with the others. He then started to walk back to where his sisters and Anders were waiting. The black rider, however, grabbed him and positioned Carver in front of himself, "About this big…" He ruffled Carvers dark hair with his gloved hand. "with dirty blond hair…" He then tugged on Carvers brown tunic. "and wearing a blue circle robe and hooded cape… Has anyone here seen him?" He then released Carver and continued walking through the town square.

Carver trembled violently. _He's talking about Anders! This man is… hunting for Anders!_

"Are you a bounty hunter?" The tavern owner asked as he leaned out the front door, "You'd have to be! No one would hunt someone so young unless they were paid to do so!"

The black rider took a knife off his belt, twirled it through his fingers, then threw it towards the tavern and it became stuck in the doorframe, right next to the owners head, "Why yes I am!" he replied with an evil grin, "I've been paid by Knight-Templar Zook to hunt down this apostate and hold him until they get here… Anyone got a problem with that?"

Everyone froze the moment the knife was thrown, but they all managed to shake their heads out of fear. "Good." He then tossed a bag full of coins into the tavern owners hands, "Give me a room, I'll be setting up here to search the surrounding area. This is the largest settlement that is closest to the tower, and the most likely place he'd stop to rest and look for food or shelter."

The black rider then entered the tavern, while a young worker rushed outside and took his horse towards the stables to tie him in. _This isn't good…_ Carver thought worriedly.

* * *

><p>He then rushed back towards the outskirts located near the fields, windmill and stream where his sisters were waiting. Close to the same place they had originally found Anders.<p>

"Ah! Good to see you back, little brother!" Hawke replied as she took the bag out of Carvers hands and peered inside.

Before she could start handing out the treats, Carver took her by the arm and pulled her away, "Marian! Marian!" he said in a hushed whisper.

"I told you, call me '_**Hawke**_!'" she insisted.

"Whatever, Hawke!" he corrected, then continued, "There's a bounty hunter in the village! He says that he's looking for an escape apostate from the circle tower! The description he gave matches Anders to a tee!"

Hawke rubbed her chin, "Is he a templar?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then we're ok for the time being!" Hawke insisted, "We haven't brought Anders into town or back to our home. No ones seen him with us, and we're being very, very careful about where we go and what we do with Anders."

"But, Hawke!"

"Don't worry, Carver! It'll be alright!" Hawke said as she ran a hand down his cheek, "This boy hasn't got to experience the freedom that Bethany and I have. Let us help him enjoy himself for just a little while longer, please…"

"I…" Carver started, but sighed in defeat and shook his head, "Alright, Hawke… Whatever you think is-"

"Great!" Hawke answered, "Thank you, little brother!"

Hawke then ran back to Anders and Bethany, sat back down on the log and opened the paper bag and showed its yummy contents to them. They both cried out in joy, then dug in and began to enjoy the yummy, crunchy, or hard candy sweets and treats within. Once again, Carver was not included.

He crossed his arms, grunted, then turned back to the village to keep watch, a role he was having to play regularly while the three young apostates mingled and had fun together. Still, some angry tears began to build up in his eyes as he looked on at Anders jealously. As a non-mage, he was rarely included in anything Father, Hawke and Bethany did together. Why should this young boy get to be so close to his sisters when he's only just arrived?

Carver pushed that thought aside and thought of something else that was bothering him, _What's wrong with Marian? She wasn't even fazed when I told her about the bounty hunter. _

_It's that boy! It has to be! He's clouding her judgement! He's making her become far too careless and reckless! I have to do something… otherwise… everyone in our family will be in trouble because of him. I should… No! I must tell Father!_


	3. Chapter 2 A Father's love

**Chapter 2- A Father's love…**

The sun was setting on Anders second day spent with the Hawke siblings, the one family and only friends he had made since he escaped from the tower for the first time. At a small pond near the house, the Hawke sisters and Anders were wading and splashing each other in the cool waters as they laughed giddily. Carver was nearby, setting up kindling and small sticks in a tepee formation, waiting for his sisters and the apostate to come back.

His small head kept turning back towards their house off in the distance. Candle light was visible through the kitchen windows, so he knew that mother and father were home. But it had still been quite some time since supper and when Carver dropped off his warning letter to Father's chambers; The one about an apostate boy, the bounty hunter and possibly the templar's that were hunting him, and the danger that his presence was causing to the family of mages. Worse yet, apostate mages, so why hadn't father come yet?

Carver looked back towards the pond and saw his sisters and Anders returning, they were still laughing, and it made him shudder. Not being a mage, Carver wasn't at as much risk as his sisters if anything bad happened. But he was still quite shook up by what happened at the town square earlier, when the black rider grabbed him and made his announcement about his hunt. Even more, he wondered why news of that didn't even faze his mage sisters?

Hawke grabbed one of the towels nearby and tossed to Anders, she grabbed the next one and tossed it to Bethany. She then wrapped herself in the last towel, another reason why Carver didn't join them, they had only brought the three towels normally reserved for Hawke, Bethany and himself to avoid suspicion from their parents.

As they were approaching Carver, they saw him with a bow drill, trying to start a fire for them. They waited only a few seconds more before Hawke sighed, stood up and pushed Carver aside.

"Allow me!" she insisted, then threw her hands towards the sticks, and streams of fire flew from her fingertips and ignited the kindling. And in no time at all, their fire was roaring and shooting flames high into the air.

"Sis!" Carver shouted angrily, "You're using magic so carelessly! If Father ever-"

"Father's not here right now, little Carver!" Hawke laughed as she rubbed the top of his head, "Besides, we're out in the middle of no where, so relax!"

Carver fixed his hair and sighed, "So careless…"

"Hawke… Bethany… I just wanted to say… thank you for everything. I've had so much fun with all three of you!" Anders said happily. But then his smile faded and a look of sadness washed across his face, "All the other kids back at the tower only want to study and learn spells… no one ever wants to play with me like you do. It's nice to have friends for once… and get to experience all of this new stuff out here…"

Bethany smiled and shrugged, "This is nothing! You've only got to experience a small portion of what sis and I get to enjoy everyday."

Hawke nodded, "Yes! There's still so much more that we want to show you!"

Anders shook his head, "No… I should be going… Long road ahead…"

Hawke wrapped an arm around Anders and pulled him close, "Please… just stay one more night…"

Bethany sat next to him on the log, leaned over and tapped the side of her head against his, "We're having just as much fun with another mage our age as you are!"

Anders tapped his chin, "Ok… It is getting kind of late…"

"It sure is!" Hawke replied as she slapped him on the shoulder, "Hope you're alright with sleeping in the barn again?"

Anders smiled, "I am… It's very warm in there."

Carver clenched his teeth, turned his head and grumbled, "It's not fair… I feel so worthless…"

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Hawke and Carver quickly doused the small fire with water as Bethany and Anders were walking back towards the house. Once it was out and all of their stuff was gathered, Hawke and Carver ran to catch up with Anders and their sister.<p>

Through the trees a ways off, a black rider was peering through the lens of a long narrow spy glass as he observed these four children. He smiled evilly as he collapsed the spy glass into its compact form and put it back into his large shoulder pouch.

"At last, I have found you! Not only that, I've found even more apostates! Oh, that will make the reward that much better!" he said excitedly, he had beaten the competition and found not only the boy, but two other apostate girls.

His put two fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly. Overhead, his black falcon screeched, then came swooping down through the trees and landed on his glove covered forearm. He then quickly scribbled a note onto a tiny piece of paper, folded it up and placed it into a small metal cylinder attached to the falcons leg.

"To the tower!" he commanded as he shot his arm up towards the sky. The falcon screeched loudly, then started to flap towards the night sky.

It had barely reached the tops of the trees before a sudden bolt of lightning struck it and it shrieked in pain, then fell from the sky and slammed into the forest floor, its whole body charred black.

At the same time, the black riders horse was so surprised by the sudden flash and boom that it reared up on its hind legs and whinnied loudly. "What the?" The black rider cried out as he struggled to get his horse back under control. Once he had, he looked back and saw his charred Falcon lying on its back, dead. He growled and looked back up and spotted a man dressed in a black hooded cloak, riding a white stallion off in that distance. He had one arm extended out and blue electricity was flowing and crackling loudly along his fingertips.

"I'm sorry… But I cannot allow you to do anything that will endanger the lives of my children…" the hooded rider spoke in a deep, low voice.

"Who the hell are you?" The black rider demanded to know.

The other rider pulled his hood down and glared at the black rider, "Malcolm Hawke… and those were my children that you were just spying on."

"Apostate children?" the black rider said, "My, my… that must be difficult, having to keep them hidden from templar's and people like me all the time."

Malcolm smiled, then turned his palm upwards and a small ball of fire appeared and burned brightly, "No harder than keeping myself hidden for this long!"

Even for as far away as he was, Malcolm saw the black riders eyes widen in surprise, he then replied, "Well… this is even more of a surprise, finding an adult apostate!"

Malcolm nodded, "Tell me, what would the Templar's pay more for? A young apostate, fresh out of the tower… Or an adult who has avoided the tower all his life… until now?"

The black rider ran his gloved finger across his faceplate, "For you… I'd get three, maybe even four times the reward!" He then drew his sword and held it high, "I'll not miss an opportunity like this!" And he kicked his horse in the sides and charged towards Malcolm.

Malcolm quickly turned his horse around, kicked it in the sides and began to flee… away from his daughters and his house, all the while the black rider rode hard behind him, waving his sword in the air while yelling like a mad man.

The chase lasted more than a five minutes hard ride by horse, through the woods until they came upon another lake, much larger and wider than the pond next to the Hawke household. Malcolm's house reared up and whinnied as it approached the water, and just as he tried to turn it around to ride along the bank, the black riders horse crashed into it and he grabbed Malcolm around the waist as he flew forward. He, the horses and Malcolm then fell into the water together.

The horses neighed and climbed out of the water and ran off, but Malcolm and the black rider hadn't yet resurfaced. Soon, both men broke through the water, and were locked in hand to hand combat. The black rider had Malcolm in a rear choke hold and wasn't about to let go, not until the mage was unconscious and unable to use any magic spells against him. As the struggle continued and Malcolm was beginning to black out from lack of oxygen, he turned one palm towards the water and electricity crackled and sparked all around his hand.

"You wouldn't dare!" The black rider challenged, "You'd surely fry yourself along with me!"

Malcolm wheezed and gagged, but managed to say, "For my children… I'd gladly… risk it!" He then thrust his electrified palm into the water and both he and the black rider convulsed and shook as the electricity coursed through it.

Thankfully, Malcolm had master control of his spells and had only used enough of a shock to get free. The black rider was covered in plate armour, so he got it worse, that was for sure. Still, he cursed and tore off his helmet and breastplate, now only covered chain mail and a chain hood.

Now free, Malcolm scurried back onto shore, and charged up another spell between the palms of his hands. It was an ice spell, and he hoped to freeze the bounty hunter while he was still in the water. But as soon as he turned, he felt something pierce his leg, right through the side of his thigh. He cried out in pain, dropped his hands and clutched his leg, completely losing the spell. He looked down and saw a small crossbow bolt embedded in his flesh. Before he could react, he heard fast approaching footsteps, and as soon as he looked up, he was smacked across the face with a metal gauntlet. As he staggered in a daze, he was lifted above the black riders head and thrown back into the water.

Malcolm now lay mostly submerged in the water, face down as cold water lapped against his face. Suddenly, the black rider jumped on top of him and tried to apply another choke hold, he didn't want to kill his prize, so he continued to try and subdue him.

The two men rolled and wrestled in the water, and each time Malcolm's head broke the waters surface, he shouted, "Horus! Horus~!"

Overheard, a large black Hawk screeched loudly and spread its wings, then dove towards the ground in a steep dive. It extended its sharp talons outwards and grabbed the black rider by the face, saving its master, Malcolm Hawke.

The black rider screamed in pain as the Hawk tore at his flesh with its talons and pecked away with its sharp beak against his forehead. Just as he fell back into the water, the Hawk flapped its wings and took to the sky. The black rider rolled over inorder to push himself up and get back onto his feet. But just as he pushed himself off the lakebed, he was mounted from behind and pushed back down into the water. His head was then held under the water as he kicked and struggled to get back up. But Malcolm remained on top and pushed his face into the rocks and sand, keeping him under. This man was a threat, not only to himself, but to his beloved mage daughters, and had to be eliminated. The black riders arms and legs thrashed and kicked even more wildly as Malcolm used all the strength he could muster to prevent him from getting a single breath of air.

The black rider only kicked and struggled for a few seconds more, then became still. His legs kicked a few more times out of involuntary muscle spasms after he had finally drowned, then it all stopped entirely.

Still, Malcolm waited a few more seconds, just to be sure. He then fell back and breathed a sigh of relief, at least one of the threats-**_the major one_**-was gone now. Still, this had only bought time for the Hawke family. The Templar's were still out there, and Malcolm knew they would still be coming, even without the help of this bounty hunter.

Malcolm Hawke then looked up towards the sky as he heard his Hawk chirping loudly, he then held out his arm and it landed perfectly on top of it and continued to chirp while tilting its head side to side. Malcolm smiled and pulled his arm towards his chest and stroked his feathery breast with the back of his fingers.

"Thank you… old friend…" he said, he then sighed loudly as he looked over at the dead bounty hunter lying face down in the water nearby. "I promised myself that I wouldn't kill anyone here in Ferelden… This is starting to look just like Kirkwall all over again…"

Malcolm then set about the grizzly task of destroying the body to try and hide the evidence. It was a dirty, messy job, but he would gladly do it to protect his children and his wife from the wrath of the templar's.

* * *

><p>A short while later in the Hawke household, Leandra was sitting in the living room, folding the clothes from off the clothesline. Just then her husband came limping through the backdoor, clutching a badly wounded leg.<p>

"Malcolm! Are you alright? What happened?" Leandra cried as she jumped up from her chair and grabbed a kitchen cloth and pressed it against his bleeding leg.

"I… broke a sacred vow… Leandra…"

Leandra gasped, "You provoked the templar's?" Malcolm shook his head, "You used magic against the children?" Again he shook his head, "You… killed someone?" Malcolm nodded his head.

Leandra held a hand against her mouth, "Why? What happened?"

"I did it to protect our children… The girls have taken in an apostate boy from the circle tower, as an act of kindness… but they have no idea of the danger that they've gotten themselves into…"

"Templar's?" Leandra asked with dread in her voice.

Malcolm nodded and Leandra's face turned pure white, "What should we do? Should we pack up and leave?"

"There's no time… The bounty hunter that I killed was only a scout for the Templar's that are on their way to Lothering as we speak." Malcolm sighed and looked over at his wife with sad eyes, "You know what we have to do… Leandra."

"Malcolm… you can't mean-"

"It's either that boy, or all of us, Leandra. I already sent Horus to the tower with an urgent message for Marcus. I can only hope he gets it and comes here before it's too late."

Leandra gasped, "Marcus…? But he's a templar!"

Malcolm shook his head, "Yes, but he's also Maurevar Carver's old friend. And he's our only hope now."

Leandra trembled greatly as she hugged herself, then said, "Wait! Can't we just warn the boy, give him some coin and send him on his way? How can we give him up to the Templar's?"

"I had to kill that bounty hunter because he knew our family had helped that apostate boy, so the only witness is gone. But the Templar's will still be tracking him through his phylactery, and what do you think they'll do if they track him to our house and discover that we are helping him and giving him shelter?

All we can do now is try to show the templar's that we acted to help them in their hunt and hand the boy over. Otherwise… we'll be guilty of aiding an escaped apostate and that will bring the full wrath of the Templar's down upon our family."

"But the children… what about them?"

"Carver already knows about this. He was the one who warned me. And I'm sure that Bethany will have just gone with her big sisters decision, as she always does. But she'll listen to reason.

It's Hawke that will be the one we have to worry about the most."

"Do you have an idea how angry she will be once she learns of this?"

Malcolm closed his eyes and sighed, "I know… But if having her hate me for the rest of her life keeps her safe from the templar's… then so be it…"

Leandra walked over and hugged Malcolm and began to cry softly against his shoulder, "Makers breath, I hope you know what you're doing…"

* * *

><p>A short while later, Carver, Hawke, Bethany and Anders were back in the barn. Anders was covered back up in his wool blanket and resting against the pile of hay. Only now, the overhead door had been opened and the three mages were looking up and admiring the stars overhead. Carver was keeping watch once more.<p>

Anders sighed happily, "I had forgotten how pretty some things outside of the tower are…"

Hawke laughed, "You mean the stars?" she asked, "You don't get to see them often I take it?"

Anders swallowed hard, "Well, there's that… but I was thinking of something even more pretty…"

"Hmmm… what do you mean-" Hawke asked as she looked over and saw Anders staring at her, even in the dark, she could see the brightness of his cheeks.

"So very pretty…" he said with a smile.

Hawke blushed as well, but couldn't reply. Bethany groaned loudly and stood up, "Oh stop it you two! You're making me sick!" she teased.

"Bah, you're not the only one…" Carver said in disgust, though he wasn't joking.

Bethany then tugged him by the arm back towards the house, "Come on, let's leave the two love birds for a while."

Once they were gone, Hawke and Anders looked up towards the stars and remained silent, neither could think of what to say. Hawke decided to show Anders a trick to break the awkward silence, so she reached out and her index finger began to glow. "Look up there!" She instructed, she then traced out the big dipper constellation and it was visible now thanks to a magical glowing line. The two of them laughed and Hawke traced out some other constellations for Anders to see, though he was too busy looking at Hawke, admiring her more than the stars.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Bethany and Carver had just gone through the front door and were retiring back to their own rooms for the night. But before they could do so, Leandra called the two of them into the living room next to the kitchen. Bethany instantly gasped as soon as she saw her father, bruised up and sitting in a chair, leaning forward as Leandra wrapped his head in long white dressings and tied them into place.<p>

"Father! Father!" Carver and Bethany cried out one after the other as they ran up to him. Carver hugged him first, then Bethany.

"Sit down, kids… there's something that we need to discuss," Malcolm instructed and his kids instantly obeyed, "Now… we need to talk about that apostate boy that you and your big sister are hiding in the barn."

"But, Father, I-" Bethany started, but stopped as soon as Malcolm raised his hand.

"I know all about how you found him and everything else that's happened up until now. I know because Carver warned me."

Bethany gasped as she looked over at Carver, he clenched his teeth and looked away, "I had no choice… you and sis were ignoring all my warnings."

The shame and guilt of lying all this time quickly overcame Bethany and her eyes well up with tears, then flowed down her cheeks. "Father-" again Bethany was silenced by her fathers raised hand.

"We don't have time for this. We need to act before the templar's come, which will most likely be tomorrow. So I need the two of you to listen to my plan very carefully."

"Yes, Father!" Caver quickly replied.

Bethany looked out towards the barn, sniffled loudly and wiped away her tears, before replying, "Yes… Father…"


	4. Chapter 3 Severed Ties

**Chapter 3- Severed Ties…**

Hawke awoke to that noise… that annoying, annoying sound… the 'Cock-a-doodle-doo!' of the families rooster. Slowly her small eyes fluttered open, and things began to come into focus. Hawke released a gasp of surprise. She was staring up at the barns wooden rafters and the now open shutter that had not been closed all night and showed the yellow/orange morning sky above.

She had no covers, but was not cold. She rubbed her eyes as she rolled to her left, then felt something touch the tip of her nose, as well as something brush against her arms. She felt her cheeks become hot and knew that they had turned bright red as soon as she realized that it was Anders that she was lying next to. Their noses were touching, but Anders was still asleep and snoring softly.

Faster than she thought possible, she had gotten up and backed up into a wooden beam, which held reigns for the horses and bells for cows. They clanged together loudly from the impact, and this caused Anders to wake up suddenly. He moaned and roll onto his back and stretch out his arms and arch his back as he yawned.

"Is it morning already?" he asked.

_Already_, Hawke thought to herself while still blushing. She didn't even remember how or when she managed to fall asleep in the barn and not retire to her own room. She was also worried that her parents or siblings might already be awake. What would happen if they discovered that she was not in her room, or even the house for that matter?

"Yeah… I guess so…" Hawke said nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

As Anders sat up and rubbed his eyes, it seemed that even he began to realize what had happened, "Oh… did you stay here all night with m-"

"You know what! Breakfast is probably ready! I should head inside and get some breakfast for the two of us! Be back soon!" Hawke said with rosy red cheeks. And before Anders could say another word, Hawke pushed her way through the wooden double doors and proceeded towards the house at a jog.

* * *

><p>But the single light in the kitchen showed that trying to sneak in would do no use, people were up and about. Hawke thought about sneaking up the drain pipe to get to her bedroom window on the second floor, but that was cut short by, "Hawke! Breakfast is ready! Come on inside out of the cold!" It was her mothers voice.<p>

Hawke sighed, then proceeded inside. All the while, excuses and lies flowed through her mind. What would work best? _I was awake early and went for a walk! Couldn't sleep… all night!_ Were just some of Hawke's ideas.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, she saw Malcolm, Bethany and Carver all sitting around the kitchen table. And before them was a grand feast; mounds of toast, a big bowl of porridge, eggs, fried potatoes, even strips of bacon.

Leandra Hawke was at the kitchen counter, next to a mound of freshly squeezed oranges. Once the jug of orange juice had been stirred, Leandra set it down, looked towards Hawke and smiled, "Good morning, Hawke! Come join us for breakfast!"

This was odd, no scolding about why she didn't come back into the house, or even questions as to why she stayed in the barn all night. Grateful for this, Hawke made her way towards the breakfast table and began to pull her seat out. But Leandra put her hand on top of it and stopped her.

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.

"Oh… right… I guess I better go and wash my hands first," said Hawke.

But Leandra shook her head, "No… I mean your little friend. I'm sure he must be hungry as well!"

"W-what!" Hawke asked in sudden surprise.

Malcolm smiled as well, "Your little friend out in the barn. It would be rude to ask him to go unfed you know."

Hawke was dumbfounded, "H-how d-do you know about-"

"We're your parents, Hawke," Leandra stated calmly, "We know everything that goes on in our children's lives."

Hawke was slightly ashamed that she tried so hard to keep his identity as secret, even from her own parents, "Mother… Father… I-"

Malcolm shook his head, "You better go get your friend, before his meal gets cold. We seat the table for six!"

Hawke hadn't noticed, but indeed, the table was set up for six people, and the only two seats left made Hawke and Anders sit side by side.

"A-alright… I'll go get him…" Hawke said softly. She then jogged back out the front door and towards the barn, all the while thinking, They're not mad… I always thought they'd be furious if they discovered that we were hiding an apostate right under their noses.

* * *

><p>Moments later, she slide the barn doors opened and spotted Anders making his way towards the backdoor, a small pack of supplies flung over his shoulder. By the look on his face, it spelled out clearly that he had been caught. "Oh! Hawke! You're back… I thought that you were going to have breakfast with your family. I was sure that I had enough time to-"<p>

"sneak out unnoticed?" Hawke asked with a smirk.

"W-well… I…" Anders started as he rubbed the back of his neck and thought about what to say.

But Hawke raised her hand and shook her head, "You know what, Anders… It doesn't matter anymore!" Hawke said excitedly, "My parents know about you, and they're not the least bit mad! In fact, they want you to stay for breakfast!"

Anders look surprised beyond words, "W-wha… a-are you… r-really…?"

Hawke grinned ear to ear, "Absolutely! Heck, maybe after this they'll let you stay with us for good! And why not? Our family already has three apostates living in it!"

Anders thought for a moment with his hand against his chin, then tears of happiness built up in his eyes and he nodded his head. Perhaps his days of running were over far sooner than he had ever expected them to be. This family had lived outside of the circle their whole lives, maybe now he could look forward to that dream as well.

* * *

><p>A short time later, Hawke and Anders arrived back at the house. Hawke had her arm wrapped around Anders shoulders and was proudly showing him off to the rest of the family. Everyone around the table smiled brightly, nodded and acknowledged young Anders. Then, they all sat down and ate together… as a family.<p>

Once breakfast was finished with, Malcolm looked towards Anders and asked him, "I imagine you must be wanting to get out of those robes and into something new, am I right?"

Anders was still shy, so he blushed and simply nodded, Hawke rubbed the top of his head and chuckled, "No need to be scared, little Anders!"

Malcolm then started down the hall and up the stairs as he waved Hawke and Anders over, gesturing for the two of them to follow. Hawke grinned, then grabbed Anders by the wrist, and while laughing giddily, she followed her father up the stairs with Anders in tow.

* * *

><p>However, as soon as Hawke and Anders were headed up the stairs, Leandra, Bethany and even Carver noticed a lot of movement just outside the window. They were team of knights on horseback, and were dressed in armour that would make any mage, circle or not, tremble in fear. Worst of all, they were heading towards the barn. Leandra ordered Bethany and Carver to stick to the plan, while she ran outside as fast as she could.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, all of this had gone unnoticed upstairs. Malcolm then led Anders and his daughter towards his room. Once they arrived, Malcolm walked towards his closet, opened it and dragged out a large trunk suitcase. He opened it and began to sort through its contents. Soon he found what he was looking for and released a happy, "Ah, Ha!"<p>

He then pulled out a small set of mages robes; a full tan overcoat, with tan pants and a pair of leather boots. Over that was a lighter blue half coat with slightly strange feathery pauldrons attached to the main coat. Hawke didn't like it. But Anders walked towards Malcolm and was trembling with excitement. They were beautiful to his eyes and something that wouldn't be as noticeable as his tattered blue mage circle robes that he was currently clad in. His first step to being set apart from the circle tower of magi.

"Marian, care to lead our guest to your room to let him change?" Malcolm asked cheerfully.

"Sure thing, Father!" Hawke replied just as cheerfully. But just before she left, she turned to her father and said, "And Dad! Call me '**Hawke**'!"

She then grabbed Anders by the shoulder and ran towards the room where she, Carver and Bethany slept. Malcolm crossed his arms worriedly and looked out the window. The Templar's and their horses had just disappeared behind the family barn, Leandra being the one who led them there.

Moments later, Anders was changed into his new clothing. As soon as he got back to Malcolm's room, he held his arms out and spun around in a circle, showing off his new outfit to Malcolm Hawke.

"Oh! So glad to see that my old clothes fit you like a glove!" Malcolm replied.

"Thanks! Mr. Hawke!" Anders replied happily.

Malcolm then clapped his hands together, "Oh, that's right! If you're going to stay here, then you'd better get your gear and bring it inside, am I right?"

"Ok!" said Anders with a chuckle and a smile. He then started for the staircase while skipping in glee.

"Wait, Anders! I'm coming with you!" Hawke shouted, but before she could catch up, Malcolm placed his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Just a moment… Marian… there's something that I need to tell you…" said Malcolm as he limped towards the bed. It was the first time that Hawke noticed this strange movement from her father.

"What is it, Dad?" Hawke asked worriedly.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Anders reached the main floor and skipped past Bethany and Carver and waved to them. Then hummed happily as he opened the front door and headed towards the family barn. However, as soon as he was out, Carver and Bethany both bolted towards the front door, locked it and stood side by side and guarded it. <em><strong>No one gets back in, and no one gets out.<strong>_ Those were their orders, given to them by Leandra and Malcolm Hawke.

Bethany couldn't help but feel that this an unnecessary precaution. There was no way that Marian could overpower their father. She was gifted much more strongly in magic than Bethany, but not Malcolm.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Malcolm was now sitting on the bed with Marian Hawke right next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, "Listen, Marian… about that boy…"<p>

"What about him?" Hawke asked curiously.

"I know what he is… an apostate from the nearby circle of magi, located at Lake Calenhad, correct?"

Hawke swallowed nervously, "Y-yes… he is… but-"

A sudden and terrifying scream halted Hawke's sentence… and it could only belong to a young boy. She remembered how Carver used to scream whenever he saw spiders or a nest of them, and that scream didn't belong to him. There was only one conclusion… it was Anders!

"Anders!" Hawke screamed shrilly. She got up and was just about to run towards the doorway, but she felt strong pressure around her right wrist. She looked back and saw her father holding onto her tightly.

"Marian, Don't!" Malcolm ordered.

"Father… w-why are you-"

Another shrill scream make Hawke turn her head back towards the doorway, in the direction of the staircase. She leaned forward and pulled with all her might while screaming, "LET GO! LET GO~!"

"Stay here, Marian! It's too late for the boy! The Templar's have him now!" Malcolm shouted back.

One more shrill scream from outside made Hawke do something she never dreamed possible… she raised two fingers from her left hand and pressed them against her forehead, in the space between her two eyebrows and closed her eyes.

_**Mind blast!**_ She thought in her head, but in an inner scream. The next thing she heard was a grunt from her father, as well as glass breaking and other large and small objects being shot around the room. As soon as she reopened her eyes, she looked back and saw her fathers feet hanging out from behind an overturned bed. All the other objects in the room were littered in a 360 degree pattern directly from where she was standing.

She was running on a adrenaline now, so she didn't even process what she had just done in her mind. Rather, she bolted out the door and started towards the front door. But she ran straight into the waiting arms of her younger brother and sister, each grabbed an arm and held on as tight as they could.

"Don't go out there!" Carver desperately cried.

"It's too late!" Bethany advised, trying to get through to her older sister.

Unfortunately, they were near a window this time, and Hawke had enough time to look over and see two large Templar's dragging Anders, kicking and screaming away from the barn. Now, even more adrenaline surged through her body and before she knew it, both of palms crackled and glowed a whitish/blue color, and were ice cold.

"Marian, what are you-" Carver started.

Bethany noticed as well and let go of Marian, then shouted, "Let her go, Carver! Don't let her touch you!"

"What?" Carver asked, then felt a cold, stinging sensation wrap around his wrist. He cried out in pain and looked down, and there was ice forming all around Marian's hand and crawling up Carvers skin and freezing it.

Bethany threw one of her hands towards Marian and pushed her away with a concussive 'physical' blast of energy and Marian let go of Carver and hit the wall hard.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Malcolm was limping down the stairs as fast as he could. Just in time to see Marian begin to unlock the front door, while Bethany was inspecting Carvers frost wound around his wrist. Only another few seconds and Marian would be out the door and possibly try to attack the Templar's next in an attempt to save Anders.<p>

Now out of options and time, Malcolm risked a major magical spell just as Marian opened the front door and headed out. He clapped his hands together and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Hawke didn't even make it three steps out of the house before she felt an enormous weight throw itself against her from behind. Followed by a pair of arms wrapping around her shoulders and tightening so much that it nearly squeezed the air out of her lungs and she gasped loudly.

Thankfully, the team of five Templar's were so pre-occupied with stopping the young and wildly kicking apostate boy that they didn't notice the small bit of magic that Malcolm Hawke had just preformed.

Leandra Hawke had been pleading with the Knight Templar in charge to not handle the small boy so roughly, but then looked over and saw Malcolm pressing their daughters head into the grassy ground just as roughly, if not even more so. She cupped her hands over her mouth in horror for a moment, then ran as fast as she could towards them.

Marian kicked her small legs and feet against the ground as Malcolm sat on top of her, and writhed back and forth in protest, "Let go of me!" Marian screamed.

Malcolm pressed the side of her head and face against the grass with one hand, while the other pressed her shoulder towards the ground more forcefully than he ever had before, "Keep still, Marian!" he ordered, he then moved his mouth towards her ear and whispered harshly, "Don't you dare perform any magic! Not here! Not in front of these Templar's!"

A second later, Leandra arrived and pushed Malcolm off their daughter, but he remained sitting on her lower back. "Stop! You can't treat our own daughter this way!" Leandra pleaded.

Hawke now pushed her self slightly up off the ground and looked towards Anders and now saw his hands being bound behind his back by rope, as well as a metal collar and chain being fitted around his neck… like an animal!

"How can they do this! He's just a kid! Like me!" Hawke cried angrily as tears started to well up in her eyes.

* * *

><p>The Knight-Templar in charge looked over, annoyed by all the racket and warned, "You'd better restrain that child of yours or we'll have to do it for you!"<p>

As Malcolm continued to hold down young Hawke, Leandra position herself in front of the two of them, and while remaining on her knees, she held her arms out in a 'T' formation and replied with, "She's only a child, Knight-Templar Zook! She doesn't know anything about Mages and Templar's and the fact that you're only doing your job!"

Knight-Templar Zook looked over at the family through the eye-slit of his helmet and glared, "And why is that?" he asked as he approached them, "Surely all loyal subjects and servants of our mighty maker know the role of his Templar Knights… Or are you a bunch of heathens!"

He then reached back and grasped the hilt or handle or his sword while glaring.

"That's enough! Knight Templar Zook!" Another approaching Templar on horseback shouted. He lead another team of Templar's, but unlike the others, the Templar in the lead had metal wings attached to his helmet. Behind them, a large carriage pulled by a team of four black horses was following.

Knight-Templar Zook released his sword handle and replied, "Knight-Lieutenant Marcus? What are you doing here?"

Malcolm breathed a sigh of relief and whispered, "Oh… Marcus…"

Knight-lieutenant Marcus then dismounted from his horse as soon as he reached the other team of Templar's and their horses. He started walking towards Knight-Templar Zook.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he noticed how close Zook was to the Hawke family.

"These parents were having trouble restraining their child. She seems to have taken offence to all of this."

"Hmmm… I don't blame her…" Knight-lieutenant Marcus replied. He then looked over at the team of Templar's crowded around Anders. One was holding onto the chains from behind, the other three had their swords drawn and were pointing them at Anders from all sides.

"So many Templar's to capture and secure one small boy… anyone would be troubled at a sight such as that…" Marcus advised.

"Yes, sir… We simply didn't want to take any chances."

"Really?" Marcus asked in an unsure tone. "How much trouble could that small boy have given this many Templar's?"

Zook shook his head, then turned to the Hawke family, "What should we do about the family, sir? They were obviously helping this boy, and that goes against our laws-"

"So does hiring mercenaries to do our job for us, Knight-Templar Zook!" Marcus replied angrily, "I just got word from Lothering that a mercenary claimed that he was hired by you a few days ago."

"S-sir, I-"

Marcus then pointed at Malcolm Hawke, "Even if that weren't the case, this man here contacted me the moment he discovered the boy and allowed us to come and retrieve him. Because of this reason, we shall allow both he and his family to be spared any form of punishment for harbouring this young mage, understood?"

Knight-lieutenant Marcus then headed back to the large carriage and opened the door, a small staircase automatically flipped down. He then held out his hand and an older mage stepped down with the help of Marcus.

The whole time, Anders had not said a single word. Not against the Templar's, not against the Hawke family, or to the Knight-lieutenant. But his eyes opened wide in horror and he gasped as he recognized who it was, "F-first Enchanter Irving!"

"Hello, my boy. You gave us quite a scare back at the tower, I must say." Irving said with a smile, "For one so young such as yourself to have successfully escaped from the tower… I don't mean to boast or praise, but it certainly is remarkable! Nothing short of a miracle, I will say!"

Anders lowered his head and tears fell from his eyes as he held back sobs and choked on them loudly, "I… I don't want to go back!"

As First Enchanter Irving started towards Anders, Knight-lieutenant Marcus quickly approached Malcolm Hawke, "Come, Ser Hawke, I must speak with you privately."

Malcolm got off of Marian and Leandra took over and held her hands on top of Marian's shoulders, keeping her in place as they looked on at Anders and Irving.

"I know, my boy…" Irving said sympathetically, "You are young and brave, young Anders. But your place is in the tower, where you can be trained properly and amongst your own kind. The outside world is not the place for you, not at this young and crucial age, little Anders. Believe me when I say… you will eventually come to accept, maybe even love the tower as your home. Just give it some time, my boy."

First Enchanter Irving then turned to the Hawke family and smiled brightly, "And you, you all have my eternal thanks for helping us locate our little lost mage. I doubt he would, but I'm glad we found him before he caused any accidents or harm to others with his untrained magical skills."

* * *

><p>Two tears fell from Hawke's eyes as she lowered her head towards the ground, "I… I won't struggle anymore, Mother. Just… let go of me…" she begged.<p>

Leandra looked down at her daughter, then up at the First Enchanter. He simply nodded, then waved over the team of Templar's that were holding onto Anders. They began to approach, while Leandra climbed off her daughter and took a few steps back. Malcolm had returned and now took hold of his wife as they looked on.

As soon as Hawke was to her feet and dusting off her pants, she looked over at her mother and father. Malcolm approached, then tried to reach out and take Marian by the chin, while apologizing with his eyes. But Marian turned her head and shut her eyes tight as even more tears escaped from her eyes. Malcolm retracted his hand, knowing how angry Marian must be feeling towards him for what he had done. He then backed up and rejoined his wife and held her.

Marian then turned towards Anders in time to see First Enchanter Irving wave the guards away, as well as unclip the chain from around his metal collar, which still stayed on, then removed the rope from his hands. Hawke and Anders then walked towards each other. They then stood just a foot apart, but kept their hands at their sides and looked away in opposite directions. Neither spoke a word.

Leandra and Malcolm, along with First Enchanter Irving and the Templar's backed up a few more steps, giving the two some space and privacy.

* * *

><p>Once he was sure they were far enough, Anders whispered, "Tell me why…? Did you really just keep me here to let the Templar's catch up?"<p>

Hawke began to cry and stammer, but was able to reply, "No! I swear, I had nothing to do with this. If I ever even suspected that this-"

Clearly, Anders saw how upset Hawke was, maybe even more than he was, so he cut her off, "It's alright… I… believe you, Hawke."

Then, they cried together, but remained apart. The sight broke Leandras heart, as well as Bethany who was now supporting Carver on her shoulder and looking out from the front door of the house.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Anders reached up, took Hawke by the back of the head with one of his hands, while the other pulled her by the shoulder and they pressed their lips together.

Bethany gasped, so did Carver. Leandra and Malcolm looked at each other in concern. And a few of the Templar's grasped their sword handles, but stopped as soon as First Enchanter Irving raised his hand up, looked back at them and shook his head. He then looked forward once more, crossed his arms and smiled, "Young love… It's a shame that the boy won't remember any of this very soon…"

Hawke and Anders then separated and moved their faces away from one another. Hawke raised a hand and touched her lips with her finger tips, then asked, "W-why…?"

Anders rubbed the back of his head, "I hope I did it right…" Anders said in embarrassment, "I've read that a kiss is meant to be the ultimate gesture of affection and giving thanks."

"Thanks?"

"You gave me two unforgettable days of fun, excitement and friendship, Hawke. I don't think I'll ever know as much fun back at the circle. So I wanted to thank you before I left…"

Hawke blushed, turned her head and nodded with her eyes closed.

"Alright, young boy, time's up…" Irving said with regret in his voice, "time to go back home."

Hawke then rushed up to Anders and embraced him in a hug as they cried against each others shoulders. Then she whispered, "Don't give up… I'll come and find you as soon as I can, before you get back to the tower."

"Hawke, don't-"

"Hold onto that hope, Anders… that we'll be together once again!"

Anders hugged Hawke tighter, "Alright… we'll be together again, I promise you! I escaped from the tower once, and I can do it again."

The two friends then let go of each other just as First Enchanter Irving reached them and began to lead Anders back towards the carriage. The Knight Templar's falling into order behind him or returning back towards their horses.

* * *

><p>Hawke looked on with cupped hands until the moment Anders was loaded into the back of the carriage and Irving climbed in as well. She then started back towards the house at a fast and determined walk. Malcolm attempted to reach out to her just as she started past, but she pulled her head away once more and looked away as well.<p>

"Marian…" Malcolm said in despair.

The black carriage and its team of Templar's then began to head back towards the circle tower at a slow trot.

Leandra wrapped her arms around Malcolm's neck and pulled him close, "Oh, Malcolm!" she sobbed, "Did we do the right thing…?"

Malcolm watched the carriage continue on into the distance for a moment, then closed his eyes and sighed loudly, "…Yes… We did," he concluded, "The Templar's got their runaway back… there were no repercussions against our family or home for housing an apostate, and the children remain safe and undiscovered."

"But what about our little Hawke? Will she ever forgive us?"

"She is still young, and her heart was in the right place. Maybe one day she'll realize it was better to sacrifice one young apostate to save her family…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Anders was looking out the window at the passing farm houses and fields, and even Lothering and its giant windmill in the distance, wanting to admire all this beauty for as long as he could. Before his surroundings became the stone walls and floors of the circle tower.<p>

"you obviously meant a lot to that young girl, Anders. She protested so strongly against you being taken away." First Enchanter Irving said with a smile.

"She was a friend… my first ever outside of the tower…"

Irving nodded as he reached over and flipped up the sticks holding the shutters open and the inside of the carriage became wrapped in darkness. Irving then turned up his palm and a blue swirling ball of magical energy began to form in his palm. It spun faster and faster, and flashed wildly. The whole time, Anders could not break his gaze from its beauty, even if he wanted to.

"I know that girl meant a lot to you, young Anders, as you meant to her. It pains me a great deal to have to take all those memories of her away from you now… But I must…"

Outside the carriage, small beams of blue light suddenly began to escape from the small cracks between the carriage window and its shutter. A loud humming sound rang out as well, and then… Anders cried out loudly. The Templar's outside didn't know if it was from pain, anger or sadness. But it was long, and it was loud.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey Readers, just thought I'd squeeze some Anders lines in here; "You should been in the Ferelden circle, everyone was kissing everyone" Thus the Hawke+Anders moment :P<strong>_

_**And I really feel that I should have played Legacy or Mark of the Assassin and the other DLC's before writing this. Perhaps I coulda discovered more about Malcolm and his character, so if I'm way off base, it's because I never played any of those DLCs and this is a pretty old fic, but I don't really wanna change it even if I discover something new.**_

_**Anyways, please read+review afterwards :) Thanks for the previous comments and encouragement. I think I can finish the story in 2 more chapters after this. Kinda short one here.**_


	5. Chapter 4 The final alternative?

**Chapter 4- The Final Alternative...?**

Less than an hour had passed since young Anders was taken away from the Hawke farm by the knight-templar's and first enchanter Irving. Throughout that time, Hawke was upstairs in her room, stuffing a backpack full of supplies. She was determined to get to Anders before he was locked back up in the circle tower. She was nearly finished packing when there was a knock on the door. Hawke quickly tucked her backpack behind her pillow and threw the covers overtop and smoothed it out.

"Come in…" Hawke said softly as she sat on top of her bed and folded her hands in her lap.

It was Bethany, and she was alone. Slowly, or rather 'cautiously' she approached. Hawke took immediate notice to this, stood up and turned her back to Bethany.

"It's alright, little sister… I won't use magic against you or Carver anymore…" Hawke said ashamedly.

Bethany shook her head, "That's not why I'm here," she said calmly, "I come on Fathers behalf, Marian."

Ignoring the first half of her Bethany's sentence, Hawke shook her head, "I keep telling you, Bethany, call me 'Hawke'!"

"Sorry," Bethany apologized, "Father wants you to know that he's very sorry for what he did."

Hawke sniffed loudly and rubbed her eyes as tears began to flow down her cheeks, "Well he should be!" she replied with her back still turned to Bethany.

"Hawke, please don't be mad at dad," Bethany begged.

Hawke turned to Bethany and glared with teary red eyes, "What about you!" she asked aggressively. "Do you think what he did is forgivable? It's not the fact that he tricked Anders into a false sense of security by pretending to let him think that he could stay here… It's because he tricked me as well!"

"Mar- I mean, Hawke, I-"

"And I could be just as angry with you, little sister! You knew about the plan and yet you let Anders be taken! You heard about the horrible existence that he'd be forced to live with when he got back to the tower, and yet you still helped in his capture!" Hawke yelled. She then turned her head and looked away while grunting angrily, "I still don't know how father ever managed to find out about Anders. If I knew that they knew… I'd have told Anders to run for it and continue on… then at least, he'd have a chance or maybe even still be on the run right now!"

Bethany nodded and rubbed her toe into the floorboards, "Listen, sister… I… I know what you're planning to do," Bethany said hesitantly. But before she could continue, Hawke stopped her with a raised hand.

"Stop! Bethany… as a mage… how can you stand by and let Anders, our friend, go back to that sad, dreary life back at the tower?"

"But, sis, even if you free him, you're just going to bring him back here-"

"No!" Hawke interrupted, "All I plan to do is free him from the templar's, and let him continue on his path to freedom."

"Hawke… if father ever believed that he could do that, then he'd have done it by now…" Bethany continued sadly.

Hawke looked slightly hesitant as she rubbed her chin and thought hard. She then turned to Bethany and flipped open the nearby window shutters. She turned back to Bethany and instructed, "Just watch, please…"

Hawke then clapped her hands and disappeared in cloud of black smoke. A moment later, she reappeared on the grassy ground just below her bedroom window. One more clap of her hands sent her back up to her bedroom, just across from Bethany.

The shock of it all made Bethany back up and hit the wall just behind her, "Hawke… what have you-"

"I've been reading Fathers Grimoire on my own, and I've nearly mastered his teleportation spell, Bethany!" Hawke said excitedly. Suddenly, she held a hand to her forehead and sway back and forth on her feet, unsteadily. She then fell to her knees, clutched her stomach and actually vomited, right then and there, on the bedroom floor.

Bethany ran up to Hawke and held her by the shoulder and arm, helping her back up to her feet first, then guided her to sit on top of her soft bed cushions. Hawke then struggled to catch her breath, a sweat forming on her forehead and cheeks. Bethany then bent down and wipe up the accident with a nearby rag, while she was doing this she looked back up at Hawke.

"Sis… There's no way that you can safely use that spell!" Bethany replied in concern, "You're too young and it's far too powerful for you!"

Hawke struggled to catch her breath and attempt to regain her composure. she stood up shakily and then replied, "I… only… need to use it… twice… just like I did here. I can get Anders out and away from the templar's in that many moves… I know I can…"

"Sis…"

"Bethany, if you truly care about me, then you'll keep quite… Please, little sister, do this for me."

Bethany continued to wipe up the mess while on her hands and knees, then dropped her head, sighed and replied, "…Ok…".

But the second part of Malcolm's plan had gone unnoticed. He had spent the entire conversation right next to her slightly ajar door and listened into every word that his eldest daughter, Marian, and his second youngest, Bethany had spoken to each other. This way, Bethany wouldn't have to break her promise. Though he didn't confront Hawke, plans were already set into motion for what Malcolm would do to put a stop to this.

* * *

><p>It was later into the night, and Hawke was already upstairs in her bed, pretending to sleep. Strangely enough, Bethany and Carver hadn't come back up all evening. Again, Hawke assumed that it was because she had used magic against them, therefore, they were too scared to come and sleep in the same room as her. No matter, if this was the case then it made it that much better for Hawke. Slowly, she crept out of bed, fully clothed, no less. She then reached under her bed, retrieved her backpack and flung it over her shoulder.<p>

As she crept towards the bedroom window, she looked over her shoulder towards the bedroom door leading into the hallway and said, "I'm sorry… Mother… Father… I have to try tonight…"

As both of her small hands grasped the shutter handles, she breathed deeply, then sighed slowly through her nose, "Here goes…" she said softly and tried to push open the shutters. She gasped loudly when they wouldn't open, not even an inch. She tried again and again, but they wouldn't open in the slightest.

Hawke then tried to run to her bedroom door and push it open, but even it would not move even an inch. Were they locked shut? Or worse, nailed shut? Was she trapped inside?

Hawke began to gasp loudly and then ran back to her window shutters and attempted to push them open, again, they wouldn't open at all. It was then that Hawke realized it… she was trapped, in her own room, no less. Her home had become her prison.

She placed her hands against the shutters and fell to her knees while dragging her forehead against the wooden boards. Then she began to sob, loudly, both in defeat and anger. She was not getting out tonight.

* * *

><p>Down in the living room, Leandra had Bethany sitting on top of her knee and was holding her forehead against the back of Bethany's head as Leandra began to weep softly. Bethany was crying as well. Carver was in the middle of the living room, pacing back and forth with his hands in his pockets. Malcolm was at the kitchen table, elbows on the tabletop, hands folded together with his lips pressing against them as he listened to his daughters sobs up above with closed eyes.<p>

Then came a **_'Bang!'_** so loud that it made Leandra, Bethany and even Carver shudder suddenly and look towards the floorboards overhead. Then another, and another, and another. Malcolm remained unmoved the whole time. Leandra knew right away what Hawke was doing upstairs. She moved Bethany aside, ran up to Malcolm and grabbed him by the arm, shaking him, while she shouted, "Stop her, Malcolm! She's trying to break out!"

Again, Malcolm remained calm, removed Leandras grip from his arm and said, "Don't worry… she'll tire herself out soon enough."

Leandra began to cry harder, "You have to stop her! She'll hurt herself!" she screeched. But then seeing that her words were having no affect on her husband, she shook her head in frustration, then started towards the staircase, "If you won't stop her, then I will!" she exclaimed.

Before she got even two steps, she felt someone grab her wrist and stop her. She looked back with wide teary eyes and saw that it was Malcolm, looking calm as ever, "Don't worry, Leandra…" he stated, "Even if she breaks through the door or shutters… she won't make it outside tonight…"

Leandra only looked back at Malcolm for a second or two more before she collapsed to her knees and held her forehead against the ground and wept loudly. Bethany ran up to Carver, wrapped her arms around him and cried loudly against his shoulder. Carver stroked the back of her head soothingly, and remained strong as he could, despite one or two tears eventually escaping his own eyes. Malcolm continued to look straight ahead with dry eyes, still listening to his daughter pound against wooden door or window frame loudly.

* * *

><p>Up above, Hawke continued to repeatedly ram her shoulder into the wooden shutters to her room. She didn't care who heard her now, she had to get out. When her shoulder got too sore, she began to throw her elbow backwards against the wooden shutters again, and again, and again. When she should take no more of that, she began to punch the wood with the bare knuckles of her own two fists, leaving large indents in the wood. After a while, the wood began to splinter and give way in the middle. She then began to dig her fingers into the center hole and dig the wood out, not caring about how many splinters she was currently getting in each finger.<p>

She gasped loudly when she came upon a terrible discovery. Just outside the window, was a glowing white magical energy barrier. That was what was keeping the shutters from being opened. She pried more and more wood out of the way, only to discover that the magical field extended further out. Hawke sank to her knees in defeat when she realized that the whole entire window must have contained the same magical field, probably the door as well. She cried harder as soon as she came to the sad conclusion that even if she broke the door or shutters down, she could never get past the magical fields. She wasn't strong enough in the magical arts to dispel them.

* * *

><p>A short time had passed as Malcolm cautiously entered Hawke's room after lowering the magical fields. Hawke was unconscious on the floor. He crept towards her and scooped her up off the floor and began to carry her back towards her bed. As he did so, he noticed that her hands, knuckles, elbows and even her forehead were now cut and bloodied up. Presumably from how many times she slammed each against the shutter, combined with how many times she slammed forehead into her floorboards in utter defeat afterwards.<p>

He turned towards the doorway and whispered, "Bethany! Bring bandages!" Bethany nodded from the hallway and retreated from the doorway.

Malcolm laid Hawke in her bed and pulled the covers up to her waist. He then sat on the side of her bed, slowly held one of her injured hands in both palms and began to raise them up. He could heal these wounds up in a heartbeat with his strong magical abilities.

Suddenly, "Don't heal them, Father…" Hawke warned with her eyes still closed. She only opened them up just enough to let more tears fall free from her blood shot eyes as she looked up at her father, "I want to feel the pain…"

Malcolm sighed loudly just as Bethany re-entered the room, "Alright…" he said soft enough so that Bethany wouldn't hear. She then passed him the bandages and he kissed her on the cheek, then waved her away. She bowed her obediently and quickly left the room.

"At the very least… let me wrap them for you, Marian…" Malcolm asked.

Hawke looked away, then nodded her head. Malcolm then began to wrap the soft cloth bandages around, and around Hawke's badly bruised and cut knuckles, some around her raw, bleeding elbows. Last, but not least, he cleaned Hawke's forehead and wrapped a long cotton bandage around her forehead a few times and secured it behind her head like a long bandana.

After she was attended to, Malcolm began to back out of the room, all while looking at Marian. She simply rolled over and continued to cry. Malcolm closed his eyes, shook his head, then closed the door her bedroom.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, Leandra was waking up from her slumber. She had slept in the same bed with Bethany all night long, though Carver chose to sleep on the floor with a wool blanket and a pillow nearby. Leandra had been holding Bethany around the waist all night long to help comfort her through this tough and sad night. Though this was her and Malcolm's bed, he hadn't returned and slept next to her as usual, even though there was more than enough room. This worried her.<p>

Leandra slowly removed her arm from beneath Bethany's head, being very careful not to wake her. She then snuck out of the room and tiptoed towards Hawke's bedroom. The barrier was up again, but Leandra could hear Hawke moaning and breathing heavily.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"No! Anders! No!" she cried, followed by a lot more moaning and other sounds her emotional pain as her nightmare continued. "Don't! Don't take him away!" Hawke actually yelped a few times now.<em>**

**_Worried about her daughter, Leandra quickly left the door to Hawke's bedroom and ran to find Malcolm._**

**_Meanwhile, in Hawke's room, her nightmare continued. She was running in her dream, Anders was a few steps ahead, being dragged away by giant templar's. It seemed that no matter how much Hawke ran, she wasn't getting anywhere, and slowly, step by step, Anders was getting further and further away. An enormous tower then came into view, one that reached high into the sky and even penetrated the clouds overhead. Anders screamed harder and harder as he got closer to his prison. One of his small hands was reached out towards Hawke, as if begging for her to come help him._**

* * *

><p>Soon, Leandra found Malcolm sitting in the downstairs dining room, sipping on a cup of steaming hot tea. She approached him, "Malcolm! Even in sleep, our daughter is still tormented about that boy and what became of him! Lower the field, let me go to her!" Leandra begged, "She's still suffering!"<p>

Malcolm simply waved her over, and she came. She then sat down across from him and shivered in the cold night air, the shutter had been left open all night. Marcus was looking down at a laid out scroll on the table top. It looked to be more of a 'rubbing' than a proper scroll.

"Leandra… the day that Marcus came to our farm, he left us with something to help Marian forget about that young boy. A spell that was already used on young Anders."

"What did they do to him?" Leandra asked, though she was terrified to hear the answer.

"The first enchanter erased Anders mind, not long after he left our farm. Marcus tells us that it's a guarantee… that even if young Anders ever manages to escape from the circle tower later on… He won't think, or rather, remember to come back here again. He won't remember Hawke, he won't remember this as being a safe place.

Marcus then advised us… that we should perform the same spell on Marian, to help her forget about Anders and carry on with her life. We all saw how taken she was with him, and he was with her."

Leandra cupped her hands over her mouth in horror, "No! Malcolm! You promised that you would never use magic against our children!"

Malcolm nodded then took Leandras hands, "I know what I said… But if Marian doesn't calm down and get over this soon… then we may have no choice."

Leandra pulled her hand away, "No! I refuse to let this happen! She doesn't need her memory erased by such terrible magic. Surely there must be some other way."

Malcolm lowered his head and shook it back and forth, "And what if she doesn't get over it? What if she does something drastic that provokes the templar's and brings them back here?" Malcolm asked, "Marian and Bethany will be taken to the circle to live there for the rest of their lives. More than likely, I'll be taken to Aeonar, the mages prison, for my part in hiding our daughters for this long."

Leandra held her hands against her ears, shut her eyes and shook her head, "No! Please, don't say any more!"

Malcolm removed Leandra's hands away from her ears and held them tightly in his hands, and continued, only this time with a more slightly raised voice, "You'll be thrown in jail as well, away from Bethany, Marian and I. Worse yet, Carver will have no one left to stay with in the family and being that he's too young to look after himself, he'll have to live in an orphanage all alone. Is that what you really want, Leandra!"

"…No…" Leandra replied sadly, "But I also don't want you to peform such a wicked spell on our little Marian. That young boy meant a lot to her, how can you even think to take that away from her?"

"It won't matter… if she won't even remember meeting him or the time they spent together. It'll be like it never happened at all."

"But we'll remember… and be forced to live a lie."

Leandra began to cry hard once again, while Malcolm reached over and pulled her close, "Whatever happens, much of this is my burden to bare… even more so, if I'm forced to use this spell on our young Marian."

* * *

><p>Nearby, on the stairwell, Carver had been listening. He was always a light sleeper, awake at the slightest noise in case it was templar's or other threats to the family so that he had time to warn them. He gulped loudly after hearing what his father had to say. Also, he saw how much it hurt him to have his eldest daughter angry at him for what he did. Carver knew that the blame wasn't all his to share, so he decided that tomorrow, he would help lessen the burden that his father was carrying on his shoulders. He would tell Hawke that all of this happened, because he himself decided to tell father about Anders. That way, most of the blame would fall on him, not Malcolm, their father.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 Sibling rivalry turns deadly

**Chapter 5- Sibling rivalry turns deadly**

The entire Hawke family didn't sleep well during the night. There was too much sadness, guilt, shame and pain over what had happened to young Anders. A mage from the circle tower that they let be captured on their farm to escape punishment for harbouring an escaped mage for the previous two days.

Leandra was down in the kitchen, diligently tending to her morning routine of preparing breakfast for the family. Still, she was thinking of young Anders and the 'happy' meal that they shared together. There was much laughter, smiles and chatter yesterday. Worse… Leandra had never seen her eldest daughter so happy in her life. Hawke didn't have many friends, none of the family did. Their 'gifts' of magic prevented the Hawke sisters from having any friends other than each other and Carver. It was not an easy secret to keep. That young boy truly was Marian Hawke's only real friend. Even better, he was a mage just like her.

Leandra suddenly stepped back from the kitchen counter and covered her mouth with her hand. She was so sad and thinking so much about her daughter, Hawke, that she didn't notice that she had made a breakfast large enough to feed six. One more than was necessary. The entire Hawke family… and young Anders. A quick check over her shoulder showed that the table was set with enough plates and cutlery for six as well. Even the porch chair was pulled out for Anders to sit at… right next to Hawke.

Leandra's heart hurt so much. She was doing her best to hold back the sobs that were trying to escape from her throat. But she couldn't hold back the tears that were now flowing down her eyes. All the rational thinking in the world couldn't keep Leandra from feeling the sheer magnitude of guilt that she felt for what she did not only to Anders, but her own daughter. She had tricked them both.

* * *

><p>Nearby, and in the unlit stairwell hallway, Malcolm was silently watching his wife cry. Just like she did the day before and all throughout the previous night. He stepped back and pressed the back of his head against the nearby wall and sighed deeply. It wasn't just Hawke who was suffering, but the entire family as well.<p>

It wasn't the fact that this had happened. What made it so bad was that it had happened while his mage daughters were so young and not able to fully understand it. Worse yet… it was Malcolm's fault. True, he had taught them many aspects, rules and other things about Magic. But, there was so much that he had kept from Bethany and Hawke. They knew that the circle tower was a bad place, but he kept more than he should have out of their lessons. Such as the true powers that the templar's had at their disposal to deal with mages. What a phylactery was and the fact that it gave the templar's the ability to track escaped mages across great and vast distances. More over, it could tell where a mage stopped and how long they stayed there. If his daughters only knew that much, perhaps they wouldn't have helped that young boy at all.

Just then, he felt something grasp his hand softly. He looked down and spotted Bethany holding onto his hand and swinging it back and forth with her own two hands. "Morning, Bethany."

Bethany managed a small smile. But the dark bags under her eyes showed that she was just as tired as everyone else in the house. "Morning, Father." Her smile then faded and she looked slightly worried. "Is everything all right, Father?"

Malcolm looked into the kitchen and saw his wife quickly drying her tears on her apron and trying to compose herself. Clearly she had heard them. But it still made Malcolm smile. She was trying her best to look brave in front of the children and her husband. Malcolm then turned back to Bethany and smiled at her while rubbing the top of her head. He had to be brave and strong as well during this difficult time.

"I'm fine, Bethany. Thanks for your concern."

Bethany's head dropped slightly forward. "I'm sorry, Father…"

Malcolm dropped to one knee and grasped Bethany's small shoulders and tried to look into her eyes, "For what?"

Bethany shook her head and rubbed her teary eyes with one of her hands. "I'm a mage, I should have known better! But I didn't! I was stupid! I was careless! I was-"

Malcolm hugged Bethany against his chest and softly stroked the back of her head in a soothing manner. "Shhh… It's not your fault, Bethany." Bethany broke down and sobbed against her Fathers warm chest. "Just know that I'm not mad at you, or at Carver. I'm not even angry at Marian. You got to meet another young mage, like yourself, and that's not something that happens often. So I understand you and your sisters excitement over that."

He then moved Bethany away and looked into her puffy red eyes and smiled. "But don't worry, Bethany. Soon things will return to normal. We'll learn from this and never make the same mistake twice."

Bethany rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, smiled and released a chuckle. "Thanks, Father…"

* * *

><p>A sudden shriek from outside made Malcolm look towards one of the nearby windows, move towards it and open the shutters. He looked up into the sky and saw Horus, the family Hawk, circling above the house. Malcolm put two fingers into his mouth and released a shrill whistle. Horus then rapidly descended from the sky, flew towards the open window and perched up upon the window sill. He chirped loudly and Malcolm petted the top of his head.<p>

"If you're here… then that means…" Malcolm then looked down at Horus' ankle and saw the small silver cylinder. It was sealed. Malcolm nodded and opened the cylinder and retrieved a small scroll from within.

"Bethany, feed Horus for me. He must be hungry from his journey back to us."

"Yes, Father." Bethany then quickly retrieved her Fathers large padded glove and put it on. She ran outside and stood just outside the window where Horus was waiting. She held her gloved forearm near Horus and he hopped on. He chirped loudly as Bethany took him to the barn to feed him mice from the traps.

Malcolm sighed in apprehension as he unrolled the scroll. It read:

* * *

><p>"<em>Greetings old friend.<em>

_I'm happy to report that we arrived back at the tower without incident. Anders slept the entire way. I can only guess that it was because of the spell the First Enchanter cast upon him as soon as we left your farm. He awoke early this morning and I'm happy to say that the spell worked just as it was meant to. He doesn't seem to remember anything from the last few days._

_We had to invent a story that was both believable, but simple enough that those involved would be able to go along with it. Sadly, we had to get rid of his beloved pet cat. The story was that his cat ran away and Anders simply ran off to find him, but succumbed to the cold weather and collapsed. Luckily, we found him before he perished and brought him back._

_He seems to believe us, but he's taking the loss of his pet cat quite hard. It'll be quite some time before he gets over this. But the good news is that your family is safe. He doesn't remember meeting any family during his time away from the tower or even the fact that he was anywhere other than the tower._

_If you haven't already, I suggest that you perform the same spell on your daughter. We both saw how taken she was by that boy. I cringe to think how painful it'll be for her if she learns that the same boy that kissed her, won't remember her or the time they spent together at all. Not even if he somehow manages sees her again._

_I assure you that it is safe and that it works perfectly. And I know you Malcolm. You'll be able to come up with a simple and believable 'story' that the other members of your family will be able to follow if you do perform the spell._

_I'll see you in Lothering at the end of the week, as we agreed, to seek an update on the situation at your home. Until then, take care and I hope everything works out on your end._

_Yours Sincerely, Knight-Lieutenant Marcus "_

* * *

><p>Malcolm rolled the scroll back up and nodded his head. "And so it is done…" He then proceeded down the hall and up the stairs towards Hawke's bedroom. As soon as he arrived he saw that the barrier was still in place, untouched by any physical or magical means. A simple raise and wave of his right hand and the barrier was instantly dispelled.<p>

He hesitated as soon as he grabbed the doorknob. He took a deep nervous breath and then turned the knob and opened the door. He spotted Hawke sitting on her bed, she was leaning forward and grasping her knuckles with her other hand. The bandages were still in place, still stained red from dried blood. She obviously hadn't healed her wounds, though he knew she was capable enough in healing magic.

"Horus has just arrived back at the household, Marian. I instructed Knight-lieutenant Marcus only to return him when he and the young mage Anders arrived back at the circle tower, understand?

It is now impossible to reach that boy. He's back where he belongs. You're here where you belong. And that's all there is to it."

Hawke didn't cry, she simply lowered her head and remained silent. There was a moment or two of silence. Neither daughter or father said another word to each other. It was not quite the reaction that Malcolm was expecting from Marian. Still it was better than her getting violent about it.

"Breakfast is almost ready, Marian. If you're up for it, I'd like you to come down and join the family. We should get back to our own lives now." Hawke laid back down in her bed and turned her back to Malcolm and remained silent. "I understand, Marian. I don't expect you to get over this quickly, but I do hope that you will try. Just know that there will be food prepared for you all throughout the day, should you decide to come down."

* * *

><p>Malcolm didn't say another word. He just closed Hawke's door and proceeded back down the hallway towards the stairs. The whole way to the kitchen, many thoughts were running through his head.<p>

_What should I do? I've never been good at knowing what my own daughter is really feeling inside. She hides it so well. She didn't react at all when I told her all hope for reaching that boy was gone. Is it because she understands? Or that she was so hurt that she didn't know how to react?_

Malcolm shook away all these fears and doubts the moment that he entered the kitchen. He put on a bright smile, walked up to Leandra and embraced her in a hug. He kissed her on the cheek, just like he did any other morning. "Good morning, sweet heart!" He released her and took a seat at the table and began to pile food onto his plate.

Leandra touched her cheek, then looked at her husband in surprise. Bethany was also taking his lead and attempted to carry on as she did each morning, bright and cheerfully. The two began to chat, laugh and smile. And for the first time since yesterday, Leandra smiled. She too did her best to continue on as though those events didn't happen.

* * *

><p>Soon, the Hawke family finished their breakfast and were in the process of clearing the plates. Marian's plate was still at the table, completely untouched. She hadn't come down and joined the family all morning.<p>

This worried Leandra, "What should we do, Malcolm? She's barely eaten anything since breakfast yesterday morning when…"

Malcolm finished the rest of his freshly squeezed orange juice. "Leave something out for her. She'll eat when she's hungry enough."

The stairs began to creak as someone slowly descended them. Everyone looked towards the stairwell hall. Hawke appeared moments later and walked towards the table. She still had her bandages on, the wounds still there as well.

Leandra raised a hand to her mouth as she walked Hawke walked right past her, Malcolm and her siblings without so much as a hello or even looking at them as her eyes were pointed towards the floorboards. Her usual smile and bright, cheery attitude were gone.

Hawke then grabbed her plate, but released a slight groan of pain and withdrew her hand and rubbed it. Leandra wanted to comfort Hawke, but she wasn't sure if that's what she wanted. "Are you alright, Marian? Your hands… do they still hurt?"

Hawke sighed and lowered her head. Leandra started towards Hawke, holding her hands out to her. "Don't hurt yourself, Marian! Do you need help? I'd be glad to-"

She stopped as soon as she saw Hawke raised a hand, refusing any assistance. Hawke then looked down at her own palms, then closed them into fists. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Just then, her entire body was engulfed in a bright blue aura. Magical blue energy swirled around her entire body from head to toe. The bandages around her head, hands and elbows began to come undone on their own and they fell to the ground in spirals of fabric and ended up in piles on the floor.

Leandra and the rest of the families eyes had watched the bandages fall, then slowly raised their eyes back up at Hawke. Hawke held up a hand, spread her fingers and showed her mother the back of her hand. It was completely healed, and there wasn't so much as a scar or a single scab anywhere from her previous injuries.

Hawke then turned to face her mother and looked directly at her. Every part of her face was healed as well in the same spotless manner. "I'm fine, Mother. I don't need your help."

Hawke then turned back to the table and began to silently pile food onto her plate. Leandra looked at Malcolm in concern. But he waved his hand down and nodded. She had come down from her room far sooner than he ever expected. And though she was being different than her normally cheerful self, but that was to be expected.

Bethany gulped nervously, "Are you really alright, sister?"

Hawke's plate was now full and she turned on her heels, her back now to Bethany. "My wounds are healed. I've got food on my plate and intend to eat all of it. And… I won't try to rescue Anders anymore. He's… gone… for good. I understand and accept that now." Hawke then looked back and gave Bethany a small smile. "I'm fine, really. I just… want to be alone right now."

Hawke then walked out the front door and headed towards the barn to eat alone. Malcolm simply smiled and exhaled in relief. Perhaps he didn't need to use the memory clearance spell. His daughter seemed to be recovering very quickly.

Malcolm then grabbed his coat, hat and gloves. "I'm off to tend to the wheat fields now. Looks like we'll have a very plentiful harvest this year!"

Leandra then started to get her outdoor work clothing on as well. "I'll come with you, Malcolm. Marian seems to be doing better and she's always been able to look after herself."

Malcolm nodded, then turned back and looked for Carver. But he had silently disappeared not long after breakfast. Malcolm just shrugged and looked at Bethany instead. "Since your sister wants to be left alone, and I can't find Carver anywhere, I'm leaving you in charge, Bethany. We'll be tending to the fields for most of the day, Bethany. But should any problems arise, you know how to contact us in a hurry, correct?"

Bethany smiled and nodded her head, "Of course, Father!"

"Good! We'll see you in a few hours. Take care!" Malcolm and Leandra then exited the house and went to retrieve their horse from the stables. They always rode together on just one horse, sort of a romantic couple type of thing.

* * *

><p>Bethany then started towards the large wash tub and was just about to start washing the dishes when, "Psst!" came a voice. Bethany looked towards the stairwell hallway and noticed Carver standing in the shadows.<p>

Bethany raised an eyebrow, "Carver? What are you doing?"

Carver stepped out of the shadows and walked towards Bethany. His hands were behind his back and he didn't look up at Bethany. "I… didn't want to ask you in front of Mother and Father."

"Ask me what?"

Carver gulped nervously, "If I did… Father would have stopped me."

Bethany rubbed her hands together nervously, "Stopped you from what?"

"Father is a good man, and he just wants to protect us… But he doesn't deserve all of this hatred from Marian…"

Bethany pounded the nearby kitchen counter with her fist, "Carver! What ARE you talking about?"

Carver sighed deeply, "Bethany… have I ever asked you for anything? Have I ever BEGGED for your help once in my life?"

"N-no…"

"Then I'm going to ask you, no, BEG you to help me with something that I need to do."

"What is it?"

"First promise me that you won't run off and tell Father about it after I tell you?"

"…A-alright…"

* * *

><p>A short time later, in the barn, Hawke was sitting up in the hay loft. Her breakfast was gone from her plate and in her lap. And she was swinging one leg over the edge of the entrance to the loft where the ladder was. She was looking down at the same pile of hay that Anders had used for his 'bed' the last two nights in a row. The blanket was still next to it and Hawke didn't want to touch it, she wanted to leave it just as it was. A reminder of the place where she, Bethany and Anders shared so much laughter, stories and fun times together. She closed her eyes and sighed sadly. She still missed Anders so much. She touched her lips and remembered her first kiss. The fact that it was from another mage around her own age made it that much more memorable, but at the same time, that much sadder.<p>

"Ahem" came a noise from the ground level of the barn. Hawke opened her eyes and slowly turned her head and looked with plain, emotionless eyes.

She sighed as soon as she saw who it was. "What do you want, Carver?"

Carver swallowed hard, "Are you alright? And I mean REALLY alright, Sis?"

Hawke managed to curve her lips up just a little bit. "I'm smiling… does that answer your question?"

Carver shook his head, "Come on, Sis. That doesn't work on me. I know you better than that!"

Hawke's smile faded, "You're right. I'm lying."

"Is it because you're mad at Father?"

Hawke shrugged, "I don't know… maybe…"

"I thought so."

"So what… Is my anger that hard to understand?"

Carver bit his bottom lips nervously. "Are you going to be mad at him… forever?"

Hawke bumped the back of her head against the nearby wall and closed her eyes. "Perhaps…"

Carver balled his fists up, "W-well y-you shouldn't be!"

Hawke looked at Carver in surprise and raised an eyebrow, "Why not? Do you defend what he did?"

Carver shook his head briskly, "No! That's not it at all, Marian! I'm saying that you shouldn't be so angry at Father because… B-because…" His small eyes were shifting back and forth. He was starting to sweat and have second thoughts about what he was about to do.

Hawke swung her other leg over the side of the loft entrance and dangled her other foot over the edge and leaned slightly forward, placing her hands on the floorboards as well. She squinted as she leaned forward even more, not quite getting what Carver was going on about. Why was he stuttering? Why did he look so nervous? It wasn't like him at all.

Carver decided to say it before the last of his courage slipped away and he wouldn't be able to say it. Tears welled up in his eyes and he looked up at his sister with wide eyes. "Because I told him about Anders! Father never would have found out if I didn't tell him! S-so don't be mad at father! He doesn't deserve it! Hate me instead!"

Hawke's eyes shot wide open and her breath got caught up in a gasp that didn't quite escape her throat. Her small trembling eyes then looked down at the ground as she began to rethink upon the events of the last few days. Her eyes shifted to the left and she remembered Carver sitting up on the hill the day they discovered young Anders. It was impossible to forget that angry, jealous glare that he flashed at Anders as he sat with her and Bethany while eating from the picnic basket. Her eyes shifted to the right and she remembered the same, unmistakable jealous look that he had on in the barn the next morning as Anders ate breakfast with her and Bethany in the barn. As Hawke thought more and more on it, rarely did she see Carver with a jealous, angry look in his eyes.

Now it all made sense! Hawke concluded in her head. It wasn't father's fault at all… It was Carvers! I was just beginning to understand why her father might have done such a thing. But Carver… Carvers reason was unjustified and selfish… He did it because he was jealous!

Hawke's entire body began to shake as Carvers confession began to sink in. She then raised her head up, her eyes burned with unbridled rage as she shrieked, **"IT WAS YOU!"**

Despite how high up she was in the loft, Hawke jumped down and landed in a crouched position on the ground floor. She reached into a nearby pile of hay and began to retrieve something from within as she breathed angrily through clenched teeth.

Carver gasped and quickly backed towards the door as soon as he saw that it was her staff that Hawke had retrieved from the hay. A perfect replica of her fathers, including the sharp blade at the end, though this was covered by a leather sheath.

Quick as a flash, Hawke began to charge towards Carver with her staff in hand, the rear of the staff held against her back, the leather covered blade dragging against the earthly floor of the barn. A small trickle of tears were escaping both of her eyes as she continued to run towards Carver, and shrieking like a banshee as she closed in on him.

Carver backed out of the barn, and came to a stop. Terrified, he crossed his arms across his face and braced for the oncoming blow. At the same time, Hawke jumped into the air as soon as she was out of the barn, raised her staff over her head and screamed at the top of her lungs as she brought it down full force upon Carver.

At the last second, there was a flash of pink and white light that temporarily blinded Hawke as her staff made contact with something at the end of her swing. Hawke blinked and shook her head as her vision began to return and she gasped in surprise. Bethany was standing in front of Carver, her own staff held over her head with shaky arms. Both she and Carver were protected by an _'Arcane Shield'_. One of Bethany's specialties.

"Bethany… what are you doing?"

"Stopping you from hurting our brother."

Carver couldn't believe what Hawke had just done. "Marian! Are you insane?"

Marian was still pressing hard against Bethany's arcane shield. Her small arms continued to shake as she held Marian back. A few beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks from both the pressure being exerted down upon her and concentrating so hard to keep the shield in place. "Stop this, sister. This is going too far!"

This caused Hawke to looked down at Bethany instead with her burning red eyes. She growled in anger, and it sent a chill of fear down Bethany's spine.

"Didn't you hear him! He's the reason Anders was taken!"

"I know that, sister! But he did it to protect the family!"

Suddenly, an golden aura was beginning to form around Hawke as her magical powers continued to increase right along with her ever rising rage. It danced around her entire body like burning golden fire. Bethany's arcane shield began to '_crack_' like a large glass vase. Long, thin cracks began to form and quickly spread out from the spot where Hawke's staff had impacted. Bethany then turned to Carver as she struggled to keep the protective shield in place just a little longer.

"Run, Carver! I can't… hold her… much… longer…!"

The rear half of the shield then disappeared. Carver turned and ran towards the nearby storage shed and disappeared inside. Hawke looked up and watched him run, then pressed harder against Bethany's shield and 'cracked' it even further. The shield began to flicker, growing ever weaker against Hawke's unrelenting pushing.

Bethany then dropped to one knee, while still trying to hold her older sister back. But she was just too powerful. She then made one last desperate plea, "Sister… Please, stop… He's our brother…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Carver was searching for something inside the shed. He hurriedly moved boxes aside, searched the rafters overhead, and even flipped an entire table over that had tools laying on top. He then found a long object, wrapped in a potato sack that was hidden underneath the table. He quickly began to untie the top. He then pulled out his fathers sword; It had a black scabbard, a black handle and brightly polished silver crossbar and pommel.<p>

* * *

><p>Outside, Marian released a loud, angry shout and a tremendous amount of magical energy was released in all directions. Similar to a 'mind blast' spell. It completely shattered Bethany's remaining shield into a dozen small fragments that flew in all directions, then disintegrated completely. The force of the released energy threw Bethany a few feet away from Hawke and she remained on her back, dazed and disoriented. Marian then stepped over Bethany and walked slowly towards the shed where Carver was hiding.<p>

Marian held her arms out to the side, "CARVER!" She shouted in a challenging manner. He didn't come out. "CARVER!" Marian shouted even louder. She breathed heavily as she looked at the ground, then from side to side, getting angrier by the minute. "CARVER~!"

Bethany rolled over onto her stomach and looked at her shouting sister. This was way beyond anything that she could control alone. Her sister was lost in her own rage and impossible to communicate with. But, she still didn't feel that she would kill Carver. Even so, she could still hurt him quite severely if she wasn't stopped.

Bethany then got back onto her feet and turned ninety degrees towards the nearby family wheat fields where her mother and father were working. She brought her hands close together and began to move then around in a circular motion, like she was forming a snowball. A bright red glowing ball of energy began to form in between her palms. First it was the size of Bethany's fist, then grew larger than her own head in a matter of seconds. Bethany then brought it close to her chest and looked up towards the sky. She yelled with effort as she threw both her hands swiftly forward. The ball of energy left her hands and flew in a high arc and continued on towards the fields, trailing a fiery red tail.

Bethany then turned her attention back to her sister and saw the rear of her staff begin to crackle and spark with electricity as she charge up a devastating and destructive elemental spell.

Bethany charged towards Hawke, "No! Marian!" she cried as she neared her. Though Hawke didn't seem to hear her. Hawke then screamed in rage and began to swing her staff 180 degrees to cast the lightning spell towards the shed. But at the last possible second, Bethany grabbed the staff and tipped it up just a few life saving inches. A few Shingles and flaming pieces of wood were torn off as the lightning bolt impacted and punched right through the roof instead.

* * *

><p>A ways off in the wheat field, Malcolm was walking along and cutting wheat with a long scythe. Leandra was trailing behind him, bunching the wheat up into large bundles and tying a rope around it. Then, like all the other neat bundles behind her, she stood it up and placed it on one end and then started to repeat the process.<p>

A shrieking sound overhead attracted both of their attention and the large red ball of energy Bethany had formed came into view. It exploded and rained down bits of magical energy, like a firework of equal size would rain down sparks. It made Malcolm immediately drop his scythe and gasp in horror. It was the signal that he instructed Bethany to conjure should any problems arise while he and Leandra were away. Worse yet, it was red. That color was only to be used for emergencies.

Leandra stood next to Malcolm and looked up at the signal as it continued to rain down upon them. "No! The children are in danger! We have to get back to them!"

Malcolm placed two fingers in his mouth and produced a whistle so loud and shrill that it made Leandra wince and cover her ears. Malcolm's loyal steed then appeared as he began to gallop through the fields towards his master. Malcolm grabbed a hold of the saddle as soon as he was within reached and quickly climbed onto the animals back. He then reached down and helped Leandra up as well and she sat behind him. Malcolm turned his horse back towards the household, flicked the reigns hard and released a loud, "Hyaa!"

* * *

><p>Back at the farm hold, Bethany and Hawke continued to struggle for possession of the magic staff. "I don't want to hurt you, Bethany! Don't make me!"<p>

"Stop! This isn't like you! You promised that you'd always protect us!"

* * *

><p>Inside the shed, Carver was on the floor, hands covering his head and had a few pieces of wood and bits of shingles lying on top of him. He gave his head a shake and pushed back up to a standing position. He quickly moved to the door and peered out. He saw both of his sisters fighting for control of Marian's staff. Marian had her back to him and that gave Carver an idea, a way to end the fight quickly. But he had to be quick, before he lost his opportunity. He charged out of the shed at full speed, and just prayed that Marian kept her back to him.<p>

_I'm no match against her magic… There's only one thing I can do! I've got to knock her out!_

* * *

><p>Just then, directly behind Marian, Bethany saw Carver jump into the air and raise his sword high into the air with one hand. "Carver!" He then wrapped his legs around Marian's waist, took hold of her shoulder for support with his free hand, then brought the pommel or rear of his sword down hard onto Marian's skull. There was a sickening crack and Marian's head dropped forward… but she remained standing.<p>

Bethany couldn't believe what had just happened, or that Marian was still standing after such a fierce blow. Hawke then slowly raised her head and Bethany saw a stream of blood running down her cheek and forehead. Bethany didn't think it possible, but Marian looked even more angry than ever before.

"Is that all you got?"

Carver began to tremble as he remained on his sisters back with his legs wrapped around her waist. "I-impossible…"

Hawke then raised two fingers to her forehead and performed a powerful _'Mind Blast'_ spell. It blew Carver off her back hard and he flew through the air and hit the ground hard. Bethany was thrown onto her back and skidded and rolled across the grassy ground. Everyone was now cut up, bloodied or covered in dirt from the fight.

Carver got back up and wobbled on shaky feet. He looked over at Bethany and she was still on the ground, on her side and not moving. He panted and sweated as he turned and looked at Marian with angry eyes. She touched the side of her head with her hand and looked down at her bloody palm, fresh blood was still flowing down her face from the gash she had received from Carvers strike. She panted and sweated as well. No words were said as the two siblings glared at each other. Carver looked around at all the damage Marian had caused, and feared for how badly she might have hurt Bethany as she was still not moving. This angered Carver even more and he swung his fathers sword with two hands and the scabbard or sheath slide off, exposing the razor sharp blade.

Hawke's eyebrows furrowed even further, "So be it…" and she swung her staff down hard and her protective leather sheath slid off as well, the blade glinted as it caught the sunlight overhead.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Bethany coughed and sat up, holding a hand to her head as she did. She then saw both of her siblings with both of their weapons blades exposed. Then, they charged at each other from either side of the yard, yelling or shrieking in anger. "No! Please stop fighting!" Bethany begged as she ran towards them.<p>

* * *

><p>Just then, Malcolm and Leandra appeared from the nearby hilltop and came to a halt. Malcolm gasped as he witnessed Marian and Carver charging at each other with weapons in their hands and Bethany trying to get in between them to stop them. He was simply too far away to ride towards them and stop them in time. Having no other choice, he clapped his hands together and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and a sharp 'chirping' sound. The horse became spooked and rose onto his hinds legs and whinnied loudly, throwing Leandra off its back. She landed on the back of her neck and rolled backwards one and a half times and now lay face down on the ground, knocked unconscious.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Carver, Bethany and Marian continued to charge towards each other, yelling, screaming or shrieking the whole time. But, in the blink of an eye, they became silent, then gasped in surprise. Malcolm suddenly re-appeared in between all three of them in a cloud of black smoke. He then raised his fingers to his forehead and performed his own powerful <em>'Mind Blast'<em> spell, knocking all three of his children away just as they were about to crash into each other.

They all flew back and then rolled across the ground, grunting or groaning in the process. Carver lost grip of his sword and Marian lost her staff as they continued to roll or skid across the ground. When they came to a stop, everyone sat up and looked towards their father. Their eyes widened and all of their breath was stolen from them as they gasped loudly.

An enormous wall of fire surrounded Malcolm's body and danced in front of his body as he waved his flaming hands around. His eyes burned like fireballs as he glared at everyone. He then threw one of his hands towards Marian's staff and a small fireball destroyed it and burned what remained. A steady stream of white hot fire flew from his other hand towards Carvers sword and engulfed and destroyed it as well. The enormous wall of flames then spun round and round Malcolm in a vortex of burning hot flames. And though Hawke and her siblings were a ways away, the heat scorched their faces and sent fear into their hearts.

Hawke trembled and an ice cold sweat ran down her face, her heart beat hard and fast in her chest as her breath escaped in terrified gasps. She had forgotten just how powerful her truly father was, or how much it frightened her whenever she saw his awesome display of magical power. All of the will to fight was sucked out her now as she remained frozen in place. Her two younger siblings were the same as well, terrified and utterly unable to move as they trembled violently and looked on in awe.

_How long has it been since I've seen this sight… Father at his full and terrifying strength? _Bethany asked herself

With a wave of his arms across his body the burning flames instantly died down, though the red glow in his eyes remained. He then shouted in a frightening otherworld voice, "**ENOUGH!" **His glowing eyes then returned to normal as he lowered his arms. He then started to walk towards Marian.

Carver sat up and shouted, "Father! Marian, she-"

Malcolm raised his hand and halted Carver mid-sentence, "I know what this is about… It's why I told you not to tell Marian how I knew about that boy…"

He then knelt down on one knee, grabbed Marian hard by the chin and looked deep into her eyes, "Let it go! You've got to forget about that boy, Marian."

Hawke glared back at her father, "What!"

"I don't blame you for being angry over losing a friend to the circle tower. But do not take your anger out on your own family because of it. We did what we had to do because there was no other way out of it."

Hawkes eyes began to well up with tears, "But you didn't see the hurt… and the pain in his eyes and his face the way I did when we betrayed him! I see it every time I close my eyes! And it's tearing me apart inside, Father…"

Malcolm lowered his head and shook it back and forth slowly, "Marian… There are just some thing that you do not understand. We had no choice, we-"

"Why not! Why couldn't we have just let him go the moment you found out! Why couldn't we have helped him! Why did we have to give him back to the circle! How could you force him back into that life!"

Guilt began to build up in Malcolm's heart as he kept his head lowered. These were all questions that he could have answered, or prepared Marian for if only he hadn't tried so hard to protect her and his other children from the harsh realities that he thought they were too young to hear about.

Malcolm released his grip from Marians chin and stood up without saying a word. He then looked back at Carver and Bethany. "Everyone into the barn, now!"

Carver and Bethany looked at each other, then stood up slowly and followed Malcolm as he lead all three of them into the barn. Once they were in, he gestured for all of them to sit onto of the hay pile. They sat and Malcolm walked to one of the nearby posts, placed his hand against it and lowered his head.

"Forgive me, children… I had hoped none of you would have to feel so much pain and heartbreak at so young an age. But that's my own fault…"

Hawke tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

Malcolm shook his head, "It doesn't matter… If I told you now it won't make the hurt go away. There's only one thing I can do now to try and fix this."

Carver nodded his head, "I understand, Father… Do it…"

Hawke looked at Carver, "Do what?"

Bethany began to cry, then rubbed her eyes and nodded her head as well, "Yes… please do it, Father. I give you permission…"

Hawke turned to Bethany, "What are you talking about?"

Malcolm then turned and held up one of his palms and a small swirling strings of magical energy began to spin round and round, forming into a ball. "I'm sorry that it's come to this, children. But in a few moments… all of this will have seemed like nothing more than a bad dream."

They didn't respond, as all three of them were hypnotized by the swirling ball of white energy forming in Malcolm's hand, completely unable to look away. It then began to rise out of Malcolm's hand ever so slowly as it grew larger and spun faster, producing a steady ringing noise. It grew louder as the ball got bigger. The children continued to watch with unblinking hypnotized eyes. Then… Malcolm fingers sprung forth and the ball of energy exploded and streams of equally portioned energy flew from Malcolms palm, towards the children and entered directly into their open eyes. Their heads rolled back and they each screamed in pain as the light continued to light continued to flow into their eyes.

Everything faded to black for Hawke and in her mind, she saw images of Anders and the time they spent together flash before her. The memories were being stacked one on top of another like a deck of cards. The colourful memories then faded to black and white, then 'exploded' into tiny sand like fragments, then the memories faded away completely. A dark never ending abyss was all that was left in its place as Hawke fell completely unconscious next.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Leandra began to regain consciousness and push herself from off the ground. She moaned and touched the back of her head and felt a giant goose egg of a bump back there. Her vision was slightly blurry, but she looked towards the barn and saw a bright light escaping through the cracks in the barns walls.<p>

She knew right away what it must have been, "Malcolm!" she cried as she stood up and began to run towards the barn at full speed, her dress flapping in the wind as she ran. As she got closer she saw the barn door slid open and Malcolm step out. He then grabbed hold of her and tried to stop her as soon as she reached him.

"Wait, Leandra-"

"Get out of my way! Get out of my way, Malcolm!" Leandra cried and fought back with the strength only a mother worried about her children could.

"Alright, alright." Malcolm said and he released her and stepped aside.

Leanrda then rushed into the barn and saw all three of her children passed out in the hay pile, "Oh, no! No! No! NO!" Leandra screamed as she ran and knelt down next to them. She wept and sob uncontrollable as she picked up Hawke and cradled her in her arms. She ran her hand across Carvers cheek, then Bethany's hair as she continued to cry hard. "By the Maker, Malcolm! What have you done?"

Outside the barn, Malcolm was leaning against the barn with one hand and had his head lowered. He then looked back up and sighed heavily through his nose as he continued to listen to Leandra cry her heart out. He then re-entered the barn and approached Leandra as she lay next to her children, holding onto all three of them. Her cheek was against Hawke's head as she continued to weep.

She then looked up at Malcolm just as he knelt down in front of her. Enraged, she rushed towards Malcolm and beat her hands against his chest, "You. Rotten. Bastard! How could you do this to our children! To my babies!"

Malcolm grabbed Leandras hands, pulled her forward and hugged her tightly against his body, "There was no other choice…"

"But why Carver! Why Bethany!" Leandra shrieked as she struggled to pull away. But Malcolm held onto her firmly. Eventually Leandra gave up and fell against his chest as she cried even more.

"When they wake… nothing from the last few days will be remembered, I promise."

"But you promised that you would never use magic against the children, Malcolm."

Malcolm closed his eyes, and kissed the top of Leandras head, "I know… I promised you so many things in the past… broken nearly all of them. There's only one promise left that I can make and keep now, my beloved…"

Before Leandra could ask, Malcolm brought his hand out from behind his back and the same ball of white energy was swirling around the palm of his hand, "These events… all of them… will be my burden to bear and remember… not yours, my love." Malcolm then performed the same memory erasing spell on his wife.

* * *

><p>Hey Readers, sorry for the long delay. Had SO much stuff come up recently. Health problems, sick family members, work, ugh the list is unending.<p> 


End file.
